


It was Always You

by Nishinoya4Yuu



Series: Ryuu & Yuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Gag, Happy Ending, High School, I'm so sorry, It takes them a long time to get together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutli-year story, Mutual Pining, Noya top - this time - they like to switch it up though, Oral Sex, Pining, Post Graduation, Sex Is Fun, THIS IS SO LONG, TanaNoya Hell, This is a TanaNoya story so don't expect the other relationships to end happily, national team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/pseuds/Nishinoya4Yuu
Summary: It was AlwaysYouYuuIt all started when Nishinoya said these 4 little words to Tanaka on their walk home from school one day: “I think I'm gay.”And then Tanaka did the worst thing possible: He hoped.





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> The actual title of this work is "It Was Always ~~You~~ Yuu" because I'm sappy like that. 
> 
> In case you missed it in the tags - the AsaNoya, TanaTora, and TanaKiyo are not the focus, and are just stepping stones along the way to where we want to end up - TanaNoya, so if you are looking for those pairings this isn't the fic for you, sorry.
> 
> I'm writing a companion piece for this. This one is Ryuu's side of the story. You can find Noya's side of the story, Love me, Ryuu, at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12562664/chapters/28611948
> 
> Both stand alone. My recommended reading order, should you choose to read both, is It was Always Yuu and then Love Me, Ryuu.

May 2013

It all started when Nishinoya said these 4 little words to Tanaka on their walk home from school one day: “I think I'm gay.” 

And then Tanaka did the worst thing possible: He hoped. 

~

It was a beautiful evening in July as Tanaka and Nishinoya fell into step together on their way home from volleyball practice. Tanaka could tell that something was bothering his friend, and it worried him. He kept sneaking glances as Noya while they walked in silence. You know, because he was worried. Yeah.

Tanaka didn't mean to, he really didn't. It just happened. He was kind of, sort of, in love with his best friend. He silently watched Noya as they continued their walk. He couldn't help but let his gaze settle on Nishinoya's eyes, which were his most striking feature. Honestly? Tanaka thought they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. 

So it startled him a lot when those big bright amber brown eyes turned to look at him. Noya fixed his intense gaze on Tanaka and blurted out, “I have to tell you something!” His eyes widened as if he didn't believe what he'd just said, and he quickly focused his gaze ahead of him. 

Tanaka put his hands on his backpack straps and adjusted the weight and then said, “Yeah? What's up Noya-san?” He tried to keep the concern out of his voice, but he was pretty sure he failed. 

Noya looked straight ahead and then took a deep breath and yelled, “I think I'm gay!!” He stopped walking and curled his fist around his bag strap. He stood rooted to his spot with his head down, like he was trying to hide. 

Tanaka stopped a second later and looked back at his friend. He didn't hesitate as he nodded and said, “okay.” He said it with an air of finality, and then he turned and kept on walking as if nothing was out of the ordinary at all. 

Secretly his heart lept, no it soared. If Noya was gay then that meant he had a chance! Oh my god, he actually had a chance! He tried really hard to keep the spring out his step, but this was honestly fantastic news so it was super hard to play it cool. Part of him wanted to blurt out right then and there 'I love you Noya-san!' but he managed to keep his mouth closed. 

Noya stammered from behind him, “w...what? That's it?” He took a few big steps to catch up with Tanaka. Noya looked absolutely confused, like he'd been expecting something very different. Tanaka wasn't sure what, but he figured that Noya had braced himself for a bad reaction. 

Tanaka looked down at him as they kept on walking and elaborated, “I mean, yeah? It's not a big deal. Did you think I would be upset or treat ya different or something?” He paused for a moment and then followed with, “I hope you know I wouldn't do that, Noya-san.”

Noya just walked next to him in silence. Noya had thought that, but he really didn't want to admit it now. It seemed stupid that he ever thought his best friend would care about something like that. He knew Ryuu better than that, right? 

Tanaka glanced back down at Noya and his heart melted a bit. Of course Noya didn't know about Ryuu's sexuality so the poor guy probably thought he was super alone in this. Tanaka's mind raced and he quickly settled on, “Well, I guess if we're doing this now then...”

Noya looked up at him with a mix of confusion and possibly fear. Honestly? The fear didn't suit him at all, and Tanaka hated it. Welp – it was now or never. 

Tanaka put forth the revelation, “Noya-san, I'm bi,” he sighed. 

Noya's eyes shot open wide as he looked up at his friend, “WHAT? But you're so...so...”

Tanaka laughed, “So what? What am I so?” Tanaka's laugh was a little harsh, but mostly warm, and if Noya had bothered to look at his eyes he'd have seen how soft and fondly Tanaka was looking at him.

Noya yelled, “STRAIGHT! You're like, the straightest guy I know!!” Noya looked a bit like his whole world had been a lie. If Tanaka hadn't realized what an important moment this was he might have found it the most hilarious thing in the world. 

Tanaka laughed again, “I mean, I like girls, but I like guys too. Gender doesn't really matter to me,” He shrugged. Then as an afterthought he added, “See? It's no big deal, Noya. So we both likes dudes. So what?” 

Noya was completely dumbstruck. 

Tanaka knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself so he asked, “So, is there a certain person who led you to this great revelation about your sexuality?” 

Noya startled out of his thoughts and said, “Hm? Oh, um, yeah....” A blush started to run up his cheeks and he settled his gaze firmly on the ground. 

Tanaka whistled, “Damn! Good for you! You gonna make a move?” 

Noya startled again and mumbled, “Hm? Oh? Um? I don't know.” 

Tanaka's heart hurt a little bit. He knew it was impossible but he'd really longed to hear Noya say, 'yeah, it's you.' But first and foremost he was a good friend so he said it anyway, “Good luck, dude. You know I've always got your back.” 

Noya mumbled again, “yeah, thanks.” 

Tanaka looked down again at Noya and he knew he shouldn't. He really knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. Despite everything his heart couldn't stop telling him that he had a chance! And it hurt like hell when he realized Noya already had a guy he liked. 

It was the start of the worst 5 years of his life.


	2. Not a Big Deal

July 2013

Ryuu thought it would be easier knowing that he had a chance because Noya liked guys. He thought it would be easier to hope. He was wrong. So very wrong. What he hadn't realized was that as much as it hurt knowing that you could never be with the person you loved because of your gender, it was a million times worse knowing they just didn't like you. Now that he couldn't blame his gender for Noya not being interested in him he just had to accept that it was him. Maybe Noya didn't like his personality? Maybe he didn't like his looks? It sucked. Hard. 

But Ryuu was determined to stay strong, and be the best friend he possibly could be. Because the most important thing to him was still that he loved Noya. Noya was still his best friend. So he had decided that today he was going to figure out how to help Noya get the guy of his dreams! God, he was such a good friend, right? Right? 

“Noya-san! Hey, what's up?” Ryuu yelled as he jogged over to Noya who was sitting on the grass under a tree eating his lunch. Ryuu plopped down next to him and opened his bento and began slowly picking at it. His mind was mostly preoccupied. 

“Nothing much. Class is super boring today though,” Noya said around bites of food. 

Ryuu nodded and then broached the subject that had been worrying him for a few months now, ever since Noya had come out to him. “Hey, Noya-san? How's stuff going with that guy you like? You ever ask him out?” 

Noya nearly choked on his food, “Hm? Oh um. Nah. I don't think he's interested.” Noya fixed his eyes intently on his food and avoided looking at Ryuu. 

“What?! Not interested?! How? You're amazing Noya-san! You should totally go for it!” Ryuu said with enthusiasm as his heart shattered and he realized he must hate himself. Internally he was screaming 'No! Don't!! Date me instead!!'

Noya scrunched his face up and just shoved more food into his mouth. “I don't think the team would like it if I dated this guy,” he offered. 

Ryuu was a glutton for punishment so he continued, “They won't care! They'll be happy for you! Are you, are you afraid they will...?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Noya said. He closed his bento and quickly stood up and stretched. “Okay. I've got to go do something before lunch is over. See ya later, Ryuu.” He walked away leaving a confused Tanaka in his wake. 

“Sure...” Ryuu trailed off as he watched Noya walk away. His thoughts raced and he knew he should just leave it alone. If Noya wasn't dating anybody that just meant he still had a chance, right? But he couldn't help feeling bad for Noya. He looked so confused and sort of sad. And that was killing him. He needed to prove to Noya that the team wouldn't care if he was dating a guy. 

And so he made another huge mistake. He picked up his phone and texted back a guy he'd met at their practice match with Nekoma. And he didn't mince words. He went right for it with a text saying “Hey, Tora, I thought about what you said and I'm in. Let's go out!” It was mostly going to be long distance, that actually suited Ryuu well. He didn't need to get too involved.

He closed his phone and hated himself a little bit more. He wasn't even interested in Taketora at all. But he had to be realistic here. It's not like he was going to get the guy of his dreams, or the girl for that matter. Tora seemed fun, and maybe he could learn to like him. And most importantly, maybe if Noya saw that that the team didn't care about that sort of thing he could get up the courage to be with the guy he liked. 

A few weeks later when they were in Tokyo for the training camp he let the news slip. He made sure the whole team was there, and that Noya was paying attention. He walked over to Tora and put his arm around him and whispered into his ear. Tora turned and kissed Ryuu quickly, much to the shock of Karasuno. 

Hinata and Kageyama were oblivious. Yamaguchi was giving Tsukki some strange looks. Kinnoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita all mumbled to each other and nudged each other with their elbows. Suga smiled sweetly and Daichi nodded. Asahi blushed. And then there was Nishinoya. The shock was clear on his face and for a second Ryuu wondered if he'd made a huge mistake. 

Noya finally turned away and busied himself with his shoelaces. Tanaka walked back over to his team to face any potential fallout. There wasn't any, of course. Suga just smiled knowing and asked, “So how long have you and Tora been together?” 

Tanaka blushed and scratched the back of his neck, “Oh um, a few weeks.” 

Daichi just nodded again and let Suga do the talking, “Well, we're all happy for you, Tanaka.” And then they all went about like nothing had happened. 

Tanaka walked over to where Noya was still tying his shoe and said, “See, Noya-san? It's not a big deal! The team will be happy for you!” 

Noya stood up and turned away from his friend and said, “Yeah. I see. Congrats, Ryuu.” Ryuu noticed that Noya's hands were balled into fists at his side but he couldn't figure out why but he once again go the sinking feeling that he'd made a huge mistake. 

He called after Noya, “Um, thanks!” Internally he cursed his life and his luck.


	3. Asahi

October 2013

It was October 10th and Tanaka had big plans! Nishinoya turned 17 today and he was hell bent on making it the best birthday Noya could remember. Okay, so the plans weren't that great, but Tanaka was still pretty sure Noya was going to love it. He'd baked a cake with some help from his sister, Saeko. The freezer was well stocked with Gari-Gari Kun popsicles. And he had bought Noya a new volleyball as a gift. Not one of the cheap ones either, a nice Molten. The kind with the green and red swirls. He knew Noya's volleyball had seen better days so it was honestly the perfect gift. 

He had borrowed a bunch of video games they hadn't played yet from Saeko and he was ready to stay up all night having fun with his best friend, school night be damned. He knew Noya would love it and that was honestly the best part. 

Ryuu yawned as he pulled on his pants. It was still super early in the morning because Ryuu wanted everything ready for after school and practice. He was going to invite Noya over then. He knew it wouldn't be a problem with late notice, and he wanted it to be a surprise. Nishinoya had never once turned down an opportunity to come hang out at Ryuu's. 

Ryuu's first heartbreak of the day came at lunch time when he sat down next to Noya on a bench outside and happily asked, “Hey! You wanna come hang out at my house after practice? I borrowed some new games from Nee-san!” 

Noya looked up from his food at Tanaka and it was one of those rare looks that Tanaka couldn't read. Usually he could read Noya like a book, but this was different. Was he sad? Or maybe hurt? Conflicted? Ryuu wasn't sure really. The look quickly faded though and was replaced by a smile. Noya chirped, “Sorry, Ryuu! I can't. I actually already have plans!” 

Ryuu couldn't deny that hurt. He knew it was his own fault though. He should have made plans with Noya earlier. It had been really stupid of him to just assume Noya would be free on his birthday. He put a cheerful tone to his voice and proclaimed, “Oh, No biggie!” They ate in silence for a second and then he continued, “Hey, Noya-san?”

Noya asked, “what?” around bites of food. 

Tanaka smiled and said, “Happy Birthday!” Then he just went on shoveling food into his mouth.

He pretended not to notice the look on Noya's face. He seemed shocked, but happy. And happy was just how Ryuu thought Noya should always look. Noya yelled, “Thanks, Ryuu!” 

Tanaka sighed and said, “Oh, I have your present at my house. I'll bring it to practice tomorrow if you want?” 

Noya said, “Actually? Do you think I could come hang out tomorrow instead?” 

Ryuu's face lit up, a day late, but that would do! “Of course!” 

Lunch break ended and they said their farewells and Ryuu didn't think about the fact that Noya was busy today again. It was just some weird fluke or something, and it didn't matter because they could still have his party tomorrow. 

That is until he walked into practice and saw, well, honestly? One of the worst things in his life. Noya was standing there in the corner, holding hands with Asahi. And that wasn't all, the look on their faces, it was...it was...well it tore Ryuu's heart out, threw it on the floor, and then stomped on it. 

He averted his gaze and quickly headed over to where Hinata was standing. “Yo!” he yelled to Hinata, and he tried to completely ignore what was going on on the other side of the gym. It was no good though. 

Hinata whispered, “Tanaka-senpai! You must know, right? We had no idea! So...are Noya and Asahi...?” 

Ryuu cleared his throat and put on a smile, “No idea! I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready to.” He ruffled Hinata's hair for good measure. 

When the whole team had gathered, Noya dragged Asahi over to the warm up circle. In typical Noya fashion he took a deep breath and yelled out, “Asahi-san and I are dating!” 

The whole circle fell silent because it was a shock, but well, it also wasn't? Ever graceful and full of tact, Suga was quick to pick up the pieces, “Congratulations! We're happy for you! Right?” He looked at the rest of the team and his eyes told them all exactly what they were supposed to say. 

A chorus of “Congrats” followed and then they moved on with their warm up stretches. Ryuu couldn't help but notice that Noya had managed to completely avoid looking at him so far. He wasn't sure why. He told Noya already that he'd be happy for him. And damn it, He would be! He wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way of their friendship or his support of his best friends love life. Yeah!

Ryuu reached down towards his toes. His thought's drifted to Tora. It had been about 4 months since they started their “relationship” and truthfully it hadn't gone anywhere. It was way too difficult being so far away and Ryuu didn't really have to think too long about his decision to end it now that Noya had gotten a boyfriend. 

He stood up and then leaned backwards into a stretch. He made up his mind to use his free evening to end things with Tora. He felt really shitty it would be over Skype, but 95% of their relationship had been so there wasn't much to do about it. 

The team ended their stretches and Tanaka looked across the circle to where Noya was still avoiding looking at him. Noya just smiled and reached out for Asahi's hand and gave it a squeeze as he whispered something to him.

Tanaka felt so broken he wasn't sure if he'd ever really be able to pick up the pieces. But that wasn't like him. So he smacked his hands on his face and screamed. He shook his head out of his thoughts and put it in the game instead. As they started their practice he had two large red hand prints on his face. But his head felt a lot clearer.


	4. Gotta Get Away

December 2013

Ryuu's futon on the tatami was colder now than he'd like so he mostly tossed and turned at night. It was too damn cold in Miyagi in December, and the snow on the ground outside was a testament to that. He really needed to bug Saeko for a kotatsu, because this not sleeping well thing was getting old. 

He was having a fitful nights sleep and it didn't help that he dreamed about Nishinoya. It started off as a nightmare really. Noya was positively clinging to Asahi. Asahi refused to leave Torono and so Noya refused to leave him. It was awful. Tanaka didn't remember most of it but he remembered arguing with Noya. A lot. Noya was better than that!! Noya had so much potential, why couldn't he see that? Why in the hell would he give up everything to stay with Asahi? Oh.

And that realization hurt the most. Shit. Of course. Because he feels about Asahi the way I feel about him. Of course I'd give up everything to stay with Noya. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

The world started to fall apart around him and his memories appeared at his side like shards of glass as it all came crashing down. He screamed for help because he knew he couldn't face this alone and then suddenly, despite everything, irrationally, and unexpectedly, Noya was right there. 

Noya started to catch the shards and reassemble them. It didn't make any sense, but Noya was radiant. He didn't even really look like himself, but Tanaka knew it was him. He was, well, perfect. And he was saving Ryuu and he knew he shouldn't think anything other than gratitude but instead he found himself reaching down to his boxers to rub himself. 

He finally woke and up realized what he was doing. Shit. He rolled over on his futon and slammed his fist into the pillow next to his face. “Damn it!”

He hated himself, he really did, but he couldn't help it. It was a guilty pleasure of his and he really was trying to stop but he just couldn't. He rolled back over and reached his hand down his boxers and pulled out his dick. He closed his eyes and started to rub himself up and down. 

With his eyes closed tight he kept moving his hand faster and faster. He could picture him there in his mind. His smile bright, and his amber eyes ever brighter. He could hear him call out 'Ryuu!!' and he couldn't help it as he choked out his name, “Yuu...oh fuck....Yuu....” 

He moaned quietly in the cold, dark of his bedroom as he came close to the edge. His hips jerked up and finally he lost himself. “Yuu!!” He moaned even louder as the cum spread through his fingers and he slowly settled himself back down into his bed. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the mess he'd made, and hated himself all over again. “Fuck.” He lifted up his hips and slipped his boxers off and then wiped his hands on them and threw them towards the hamper on the other side of his room. 

He lay there, naked in his bed and miserable, “I'm the fucking worst,” he mumbled. His whole life was like a lesson in self-loathing. And he knew he had to fucking stop it, soon. He had to get away before it was too late. 

“Well fuck...” he absolutely had to distract himself from Noya, and soon. He had to get away from whatever this terrible, awful feeling he had for Noya was. It wasn't healthy and he knew that. What kind of friend was he anyway, here jerking it to his best friend, who wasn't interested. And not once, either, but like....all the time. 

Ryuu rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow and screamed, and desperately hoped he didn't wake up Nee-san. It sucked. All of it sucked. He could feel his eyes start to sting, but he refused to let himself cry over something as stupid as some unrequited feelings. He violently rolled over onto his back again and let his gaze focus on the ceiling. 

His thoughts lingered on Noya for a while and then moved to his epic fail of a relationship with Taketora. He wondered if every relationship he ever would have would fail so badly because he couldn't get his fucking thoughts away from his best friend. 

Ryuu's mind tried to rationalize it. It wasn't really his fault. Noya just had this magnetic personality. You couldn't help but look at him, trust him, and care about him. He just pulled you in, and even when you thought you would make it out, he'd look up at you with those amber eyes and you'd be lost. 

He had this weird way of making you feel small compared to him, but never in a bad way. It was like, he would protect you, he had your back, and he'd be on your side. Like, if you had him as a friend you didn't need to worry about a lot of stuff because he's got ya. Like, how could Ryuu not have been doomed? 

“Uuuuuhhhhhhhh,” he moaned as he ran his palms down his face in agony. “This fucking sucks,” he mumbled through his hands and then he contorted his face into a nasty snarl and slapped his cheeks. “Okay, Ryuu, It's done now,” he promised himself. 

And he fucking knew he had to mean it or else he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive how lame the scene is, it's meant to be; Poor Ryuu.


	5. Kiyoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the midst of the current August/September 2017 manga chapters. I have just made up what might happen to suit the purposes of the story and there aren't really any true spoilers in it.

January 2014

Karasuno had just made it through Day 2 at the National Spring High volleyball tournament. They had managed to beat the 2nd best team and were now looking forward to The Battle of the Trash Heap. They were all smiles and cheers, and a bit of exhaustion and hunger. 

The team was back at the shabby ryokan they were staying at and Tanaka and Noya's spirits were soaring. They had both struggled hard in the game, but had managed to pull through for their team, and they were the MVP's of the match, which was no small thing for either of them, Tanaka in particular. 

“Noya-saaaaaaaaaaan!! You were so cool!! I was scared for a second but I knew you could do it! I never lost faith in you man,” Ryuu was yelling to the boy sitting next to him. 

Noya leaned over and bumped his shoulder into Tanaka's side and yelled back, “We did it man!! We're so cool! Did you see all the girls in the crowd! They were looking at you, dude!” 

Tanaka's heart clenched in his chest but he just smiled widely and shot back, “I know! And I think I actually have a chance with one of them, I can't believe this. Like, me? No girl has ever been interested in me before! It's all finally coming together, man.” 

Noya's face went distant for a second but he quickly quipped, “Any girl'd be lucky to have ya, Ryuu!” Then he brightened and changed the mood back to full on celebration. He stood up and ran around the room, jumping over scattered futons, and the stray Suga and flapping his arms like wings while letting out various “Caw” noises. 

Tanaka jumped up and as Noya ran closer to him, he scooped him up and held him overhead. Noya continued to flap his arms and Tanaka flew him around the room. He expertly dodged Tsukki and was all smiles when Hinata started running around the room with them. 

The door slid open and Daichi walked in and if looks could kill, Ryuu would be dead. “Tanaka! I will hold you personally responsible for the cost of any damages to this room,” with that Daichi sat down next to Suga and let his warning take care of the rest. 

Tanaka quickly let Noya fall to the floor, where he landed on his feet. Hinata came to an abrupt stop along with them and quickly wandered away to cover his embarrassment. Now that they had stopped they all realized how ridiculous they were being. 

Daichi said from his seat, “Good choice.” He and Suga spoke quietly about the game they would face in the morning vs. Nekoma. “Oh, and I expect everybody to be asleep within the next hour,” Daichi leveled the room with a glare. There were no complaints. 

Noya yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “Alright, I'm out. Night!” and he jumped down onto his futon in the corner of the room and promptly passed out. Ryuu would never understand how he could sleep so quickly, but he figured if you used that much energy it probably made sense. 

Ryuu walked over to his futon, next to Noya's, and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top out of his bag. He quietly slipped out of the room and off to the bath to get ready for bed. He hummed to himself as he walked down the hall. 

He ran into Kiyoko on the way and he smiled at her and nodded. He was completely taken off guard, however, when she said, “Tanaka, can I speak with you for a moment?” 

He spun on his heel and gave her his rapt attention. “Yes Ma'am!” he blurted out, like the idiot that he was. His face turned red as his words sunk in. 

Kiyoko giggled, she actually giggled. Tanaka was equal parts confused and blessed. Then she looked up at him and said, “Tanaka, I like you,” the words were simple and Ryuu wasn't entirely sure he understood them properly. Was this...a confession?

His mind raced to Noya, but he quickly reminded himself that wasn't possible, so he did what made the most sense. He blurted out, “I like you too, Kiyoko-san!” He bowed deeply and he was actually trembling a little bit. He liked Noya, yeah, but this was Kiyoko! His goddess!

He stood back up when he heard Kiyoko gently say, “I think I was wrong about you, Tanaka.” She was smiling at him and he would be lying if he said his heart didn't flip flop a little bit. 

He blushed even more and rubbed his head aimlessly, “I...uh....thanks?” he wasn't really sure how to take that. 

“You're really very dependable, Tanaka. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that,” She said. After a moment she continued, “Would you go out with me sometime?” She was a little apprehensive, like this wasn't quite the response she had expected. 

“Yes Please!” Tanaka blurted out and then slapped his forehead because of how stupid he sounded. “I Mean, yeah, I'd love to,” he amended and let out a gleeful laugh as Kiyoko nodded and then headed to the room she shared with Yachi. 

Tanaka was left standing alone in the hall, and he honestly wasn't sure how he should feel. He took a deep breath and rushed to get ready for bed. 

Afterwards he slipped quietly into the room of his sleeping teammates. He tip-toed over to his futon and crawled into the blankets. He lay awake looking at the sleeping figure next to him. Noya's mouth was open wide and his hair was falling gently around his face. He looked both peaceful, and a complete terror. Ryuu smiled fondly and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	6. Future

May 2015

“You have to come visit me, Noya-san!” Tanaka yelled as he bounced up and down on his cushion on the floor. Asahi walked over and set some drinks on the table and then joined the other two. 

Noya bounced up and down, matching Ryuu's energy. “Of course! I can't believe you're moving to Tokyo! That's like!! Wow! I'm so excited for you!” Noya was practically screaming. 

Asahi reached out and settled his hand on Noya's shoulder to try to calm him down before the neighbors complained. Their apartment was small and the walls were paper thin. Noya settled instantly and gave Asahi a sheepish look. He'd already gotten a few lectures about his indoor voice and the fact that life would be difficult for them if the neighbors didn't like them. 

Noya mumbled, “Sorry,” and continued at a quieter tone, one Tanaka rarely heard from him, “So are you moving into Kiyoko's place are getting a new one?” 

Tanaka reached up and flipped his baseball cap around for something to take his mind off his nerves. “No, I...can't move into her place.” He took a breath and sighed, “Her parents don't like it so they aren't going to pay for her apartment anymore if I move in and we can't afford the place she's at now.” His shoulders slumped a little as he let the weight of the situation sink in. 

Asahi spoke up, “Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Tanaka.” He glanced at Noya, “We've been lucky in that regard.” He took a sip of his drink and then continued, “I'm sure they'll see you're a good guy eventually.” 

Noya added, “A great guy! She hit the jackpot and her stick-up-the-ass parents will realize it some day!” Noya squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest and let out a hmph. 

“Thanks you guys,” Tanaka smiled, and he noticed that when he did, Noya's face lit up as well. If that wasn't a reason to smile he didn't know what was. “Yeah, so, we found a place, it's not bad, but it's not a great neighborhood but we can afford it. I hope.” 

Noya was beaming now, “Where at? What's the station? I'll need to know for when I visit!” 

“We'll be in Ueno, so Ueno-eki is the stop you'll want. We're like a 15 minute walk from the station. It's not bad and there is a lot of motorcycle places around there so I should be able to find work at a garage easily enough.” Tanaka flipped his ball cap around again nervously. “Which is great, because I don't want to be a burden. Kiyoko's so busy with her Nursing courses, I have to pull my weight, ya know?” 

Asahi's gentle voice tried to calm him, “You'll be fine, Tanaka. We all know you're a hard worker when you set your mind to something. Kiyoko knows that too. Any garage would be lucky to have you, your father taught you well.” Asahi lifted his glass to his lips and took another sip. 

Seeing Asahi take a drink reminded Tanaka he had a glass in front of him too. He grabbed it and downed half of the water and then fiddled with the glass. “Yeah, thanks Asahi-san.” 

Noya quipped, “Yup! And hopefully we'll be moving to Tokyo soon too!” He started bouncing up and down again with excitement but stopped when he saw the look Asahi gave him. He put his attention on picking at the cuff of his hoodie sleeve. 

Tanaka watched the water swirl in his cup as he spun it gently on the table, using just 1 finger. The water caught the light and made a rainbow. It was a pretty distraction among all the water stains that covered the old table that had been a hand-me-down from Asahi's parents. 

“Um...Ryuu? Did you hear me?” Noya asked as he wrapped his fingers around the cuffs of his sleeves and pulled them down over his hands, putting the seams to the test. 

Tanaka looked up and was met with Noya's eyes opened wide and staring at him. Noya's head was tilted a little and his eyebrow was raised in question. His blonde streak fell over into his eye and Tanaka didn't even think about what he was doing when he reached out and brushed it out of the way. 

Ryuu's eyes met Noya's and held their gaze for a moment. Noya didn't look away, and it made Tanaka squirm. It was like he was looking into his soul and uncovering all his dirty secrets. Asahi took a sip of his drink and hummed against the glass, breaking the moment. 

Ryuu pulled his hand back swiftly and switched his ball cap backwards again awkwardly. Noya slumped his shoulders a bit and tried again, “Did you hear me?”

“Um...I mean...” Tanaka wavered and then remembered this was Noya. “I'm sorry, No. I wasn't listening.” 

Noya chirped, “I thought so! Anyway, Hopefully Asahi and I will be moving to Tokyo soon too!” He left it at that. 

Tanaka knew Noya was waiting to be asked why so that he could reveal whatever the information was with some grand flourish. “Really? That's awesome, Noya-san!”

A million miles a minute Noya rambled, “Yup!! I mean, I hope! I guess I shouldn't really say that. But I've been hoping that maybe my great performance at Nationals caught some eyes. I know it's not likely, but I can hope! I mean, I even took the Best Libero award away from Komori! That's like! Huge!! And I know if I had been planning on college I could have probably gone but I don't know, I'm dreaming big!!” He reached his arms up in the air in victory and his too long sleeves fell down around his elbows. 

Tanaka knew it was a long shot, they all did, but Noya was allowed to dream, they all were. “Good luck, bro! If anybody caught their eye it was you.” He downed the rest of his water and then put the glass down with a soft bang. “Alright, I should get going,” he said as he pushed himself up off the floor with both hands on the table. “Thanks for having me!” 

Noya jumped up and ran over to the door with him, “ANY TIME MAN!!” he shouted as he raised his hand for a fist bump. “You know you're family!” 

Tanaka gently punched his fist into Noya's and smiled. “Of course. Later!” He slipped on his shoes and closed the door quietly behind him. 

Alone in the hallway he pressed the heels of his hands to eyes to try to stop from crying from how stupid the whole fucking situation was. His mind replayed Noya's words 'you know you're family!' and he spat out, “yeah. Right. Like a brother."


	7. Opportunity

July 2015

It was a normal day for Tanaka, now that he lived in Tokyo. Kiyoko was gone at school all day with her super hectic nursing courses. Tanaka was left alone most of the time. He worked as a mechanic at a garage down the street. He was never one for school but thankfully his father had taught him how to fix things so it wasn't too hard to prove his worth to the owner of the garage down the road. 

He was enjoying his morning off while sitting on the soft, playing a video game when there was a loud knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anybody so he just ignored it. He mashed button on the controller and yelled at the TV “Oh you MOTHERFUCKER!! Don't you dare you Son-of-a-”

There was another loud knock at the door. Tanaka sighed and hit pause. “Alright! Alright! Hold your fucking horses,” he yelled. He set down the controller and stood up and his sweatpants slid a little farther down his hips. He briefly considered putting on a shirt but said 'fuck it' and went to open the door as he was. 

He pulled the door open wide without even checking who was outside first. And his heart fucking leapt when he saw who greeted him. Nishinoya stood in the hallway outside his apartment. Nishi-fucking-Noya was right there. In Tokyo. 

Noya had a large gym bag slung over his shoulder and he was decked out in his leather jacket and still wore his hair spiked up, but he had added a few piercings to his ears. He looked up at Tanaka and yelled “RYUU!!” 

Tanaka couldn't fucking help it, he didn't even let his mind process any of it, he just opened his arms, scooped Noya up, bag and all, and hugged him while yelling “NOYA-SAN!!” Noya laughed and it was warm and bright, and honestly the best fucking sound Tanaka had ever heard. 

He set Noya back down and the small libero pointed out, “Ya know, you can drop the 'san' dude.” He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and looked up at Tanaka with wide eyes. 

Tanaka slapped his hand to his forehead, “Shit, I'm a moron! Come in! Come in!” He finally welcomed his friend into his home. Noya stepped inside without any protests and dropped his bag in the genkan and toed his shoes off. Tanaka wondered for a minute if Kiyoko would be pissed off knowing Noya was just treating the place like it was his, but he pushed the thought aside. This was Noya!! Tanaka's home would always be Noya's home and if she had a problem with that then....well....he didn't want to think about it, to be honest. 

“What the hell are you doing in Tokyo, Noya-sa...Noya,” Ryuu's heart clenched in his chest as he realized it was the first time he'd ever dropped the 'san' outside of a game. He liked it, and he quickly pushed down the part of his thoughts that were telling him he'd like calling him “Yuu” even more. 

Noya walked over to the sofa and plopped down. He stretched his legs out and put them on the coffee table while he stretched his arms above his head. Ryuu nervously looked around. Kiyoko would be pissed if she saw Noya with his feet on the table. He pushed the thought aside, this was his home too, damn it! Noya yawned “I've got some big news for you, buddy!!” 

Tanaka whooped, “Yeah?! Big enough for you to come all the way to Tokyo without even telling me first? What the hell man? What gives?” Tanaka plopped down next to Noya on the sofa. He was maybe a little closer than he should have been but he didn't care. They were best fucking friends, he was allowed to sit next to him, alright? 

Noya laughed, “Oh, yeah. Sorry.” He settled himself deeper into the sofa and continued, “You know I'm impulsive. So like....this news. This news is fucking HUGE, Ryuu. Like fucking MASSIVE!!” 

Tanaka's mind raced, Noya didn't seem upset so he checked a breakup off the list. And he ignored the fact that he was a little sad about that. So what would be good news that would bring Noya to Tokyo in person, and alone to tell Ryuu? Tanaka's mind stopped on the idea that maybe it was something huge and life altering and like....marriage....Shit. Fuck. No, please, fucking don't be that. 

Noya looked over at Ryuu and his eyes were absolutely gleaming. “First I need you to promise me you'll help me out with this! It isn't going to be easy for me and I'll need your help!!” 

Tanaka's heart sank. Best Man. He fucking knew it. Noya was getting married and Tanaka would have to stand there next to him but on the wrong fucking side while he watched and...

“Ryuu? Come on man! Just fucking promise, me!!” Noya was clearly getting antsy. And why shouldn't he be, Tanaka mused. This was huge life altering news. 

So Ryuu did what he knew he had to, “Of course! I promise!” His heart was beating so fast in his chest he could feel it pounding against his ribs. He knew what was coming and he was dreading every second of it and he knew he shouldn't. He had no right, he was with Kiyoko and...

“...NATIONAL TEAM!!!!” Noya yelled. He threw his arms up in the air and jumped up from the sofa and plopped back down right away on his knees this time, sinking deep into the cushion. 

“Huh?” Ryuu honestly hadn't heard like any of what Noya said and....wait....”WHAT??” He sat up straight and leaned forward towards Noya. “WHAT???!!!!” 

“YES!! Okay, realistically! I wasn't their first pick, but I guess the other guy they were scouting got injured and might be out of the game for good and they called me and I didn't even know what to say! I mean like, how did they even get my number? I guess they got a hold of Karasuno, asking after this libero who graduated a few months ago and Takeda put them through to Coach and then next thing I know I'm answering the phone to this very professional voice asking “Is this Nishinoya Yuu?” And I mean I was a little terrified because that's like something out of some mob movie or something, right? But NO!! It was the fucking coach for the National Team. RYUU THEY FUCKING WANT ME!!” Noya didn't even stop for breaths. He just kept plunging ahead and Ryuu's head was spinning as he tried to take it all in. 

“And so OF COURSE I was like I have to fucking do this!! I told Asahi, that I have to do this and he told me to do what I needed to and so I'm here RYUU! I'm going down to play a few games with them at practice tomorrow and see how I fit on the team. I mean nothings for sure yet, ya know? Gotta see if it works, but like. They're interested! I've got a chance, Ryuu! A fucking chance! I thought for sure I was going to fucking end my days mopping floors at Shimada Mart but this is fucking it Ryuu!! This is everything I wanted and I can't fucking believe it and I'm so fucking scared and Asahi couldn't come to Tokyo this time and so it's just me and holy shit Ryuu, please I fucking need you to tell me I can do this!!” 

Ryuu just reached out and pulled Noya into his arms and held him close against his chest. Partly to shut him up, but mostly because holy fucking shit, Noya did it! He actually might be getting out of Torono and following his dreams and he didn't even need good grades to do it and that was amazing. Noya's face was smushed against Ryuu's bare chest but he just pulled him in even closer. 

He cleared his throat and in a steady voice he proclaimed, “Of course I'm fucking here for you Noya. Whatever you need, man. I'm here. You've totally got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about how the scouting and recruitment process for a National Volleyball Team works, so I appologize for anything that's ridiculously wrong.


	8. Falling Into Place

September 2015

It was mid September now and Tanaka still hadn't heard back from Noya about his spot on the National Team. Noya had stayed a few days for a sort of trial run or something, and then he'd packed up and headed back to Miyagi with lots of promises that Tanaka would know the answer as soon as he did. 

Tanaka held his phone to his ear while he expertly flipped a pancake with the other. He heard the call ringing but Noya still hadn't picked up. He still hadn't been able to get through to Noya and he was starting to worry. He'd tried to call him several times yesterday as well, and he still received no response to the texts he'd sent. 

He finally hung up the phone after a solid 3 minutes of ringing with no prompt to leave a voicemail. He just sighed as he stacked pancakes onto two plates and set them on the table neatly. “Breakfast!” he yelled as he tossed his phone down on the table next to his plate. 

Kiyoko appeared from the bathroom in a robe and joined Ryuu at the table. They ate in silence for a while until Ryuu's phone started vibrating on the table. He jumped in his seat and grabbed it, a quick glance at the caller ID told him it was the call he'd been waiting for. He answered the phone as he stood up from the table and walked into the living room, “Hey? What's up?” He tried to keep it casual, pushing the worry out of his voice. 

Noya's voice sounded a bit worn down as he answered, “Hey, Ryuu. Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you, I was...uh...figuring some stuff out. But It's all settled now, so I wanted you to be the first to know! Or well, like the second to know, but you can't really count Asahi, can you?” 

Tanaka felt the grin spreading onto his face. He refused to let his heart linger on the fact that he wasn't the first to know, and instead he was going to be overjoyed for his friends great news. “Yeah?!” he paused for a second and then continued, “So...am I speaking to the new libero for Japan's National team?” 

Noya let out a laugh, “Well, not quite. Sort of, I mean. I'm on the U23 team. But they have high hopes for me. It's only a matter of time until I'm on the regular team. Shit, Ryuu!! I've even got plenty of time to make it to the Olympic team for 2020!! This is honestly better than I could have hoped for. Sooooooooooooooooooooo” he let out a long breath, “I'll be moving to Tokyo as soon as possible. Like, I mean really. I'm going to see if I can figure it out by the end of the month. It's going to be super hectic, but I've totally got this, right? And you're already in Tokyo so it's like, I couldn't have asked for a better outcome!!” 

Ryuu laughed, “We'll take Tokyo by storm!” Ryuu's chuckle faded and then he was left with the important words, “Noya, it's gonna be great having you close again. I've really missed you.” 

“I miss you too, Ryuu,” Noya's voice was small and quiet, it took Ryuu by surprise. 

Tanaka wasn't even aware of the fond look on his face as he continued to speak with Noya in hushed tones, “Yeah. God, it'll be great to get to see you all the time again.” 

Noya continued quietly, “Ryuu....this is gonna be alright, isn't it?” 

Tanaka didn't really understand why it wouldn't be, so he gave the most honest answer he could, “Of course, Noya! You'll be great, and everybody from high school will be so proud of you! I'm so proud of you!! And...Asahi is too!” 

Noya's breath hitched as he heard that, but he quickly covered it with a small laugh, “Yeah, of course.” 

It wasn't quick enough though and it set Ryuu on edge. “Noya? Is...is everything alright?” 

Noya recovered fully and chirped, “Of course!! I'm just a little freaked out about the move and everything I have to get done, that's all. But I'm super excited. It's gonna be great! Just imagine! ROLLING THUNDER!!! on the National team!!” 

Ryuu laughed, as his pictured Noya performing his favorite rolling receive. His smile grew as he imagined it, and he was so caught up in his moment with Noya that he completely missed the fact that Kiyoko was watching him from the kitchen table. She had a neutral look on her face, but her eyes were appraising him. 

Noya pushed forward, “Okay, Ryuu! I've gotta get going, I've got so much to figure out if I'm going to move in like 2 weeks time. Do you think....you could do me a favor?” 

Ryuu hummed, and so Noya asked, “There's an apartment I found online, but I can't get down there to check it out, I was wondering if maybe you could go check it out for me and let me know if it looks alright? I'd really appreciate it, but I totally get it if you don't have the ti...”

“Done!” Ryuu yelled into the phone. “No problem, Noya. Leave it to me. Just let me know when and where and I'll be there!” 

“You're the best, Ryuu!! I'll text ya the info later. Gotta go now though, See ya!!” 

“Bye, Noya!” Tanaka called back into the phone and his heart sank when he heard the click that signed the end of the call. It was always such a whirlwind talking to Noya, but in the best possible way. He really made you feel alive, life could never be boring with him around. 

“What was that about?” Kiyoko's voice cut into Tanaka's thoughts as she walked into the living room. 

He startled a bit but smiled as he happily announced, “Everything's finally falling into place for Noya!” 

Kiyoko smiled softly, but her eyes were a bit cold, “Oh? National Team worked out for him then?” 

Tanaka jumped and pumped his fist into the air high above his head, “Yup!!”

Kiyoko winced at the noise and then asked, “So, is he moving to Tokyo then?” 

Tanaka fell down onto the couch and spread his legs out in front of him, “Yup!!” 

“I see,” Kiyoko sighed, then she quickly added, “I'm happy for you.” Her voice didn't sound happy, though.


	9. Fallout

September 2015

The end of September was closing in, and it made Tanaka a bit worried. It was now a solid two days past the time Noya had said he would be making the move. Tanaka hadn't been able to get the time away from work to go up to Miyagi to help him move down, but he figured Noya and Asahi could handle that. It was his job to wait in Tokyo, ready to help move a few boxes and offer a case of beer in celebration of their new home. 

He found himself waiting for a call again, just like a few weeks prior. It was honestly starting to piss him off a bit, but he tried hard to keep those feelings at bay. This was Noya. It would be fine. He kept telling himself that has he walked home from work. 

He was still wearing his dirty coveralls as he zig-zaged through the streets of Ueno, with his hands pushed deep into his pockets. His backpack was heavy on his shoulders, because some things never change. Some days he loved his job working in the garage, and the sketchy area of Tokyo he lived in. Other days he hated it. 

He felt his phone ring in his pocket, and he knew he shouldn't' answer it, but when he saw “Noya-San” on the screen he threw courtesy out the window. He said into his phone, “Noya!! Yo!” A homeless man gave him a dirty look, so Tanaka shot him an even dirtier one and pushed on towards home. 

“Hey, uh...Ryuu...how are you?” Noya was obviously stalling, and Tanaka didn't like that. Noya was usually so straightforward, he only ever stalled with Tanaka. It kinda pissed him off. It was like he couldn't trust him or something, which was bull shit. Tanaka would literally always have Noya's back. Ryuu was fairly certain Noya could kill a man and he'd just help him bury the body. 

So he said as much, “Noya, spit it out. You could literally tell me you just killed somebody and I'd help you bury the fucking body. What is it?” He wasn't in the mood for games, Noya had been developing a real habit of avoiding him lately and it pissed him off. 

A raucous laugh came through the phone. Well, that was a good sign. “Well, now that I know that, it really opens up my possibilities!!” Noya quipped. 

Tanaka's face softened and he let out a mock laugh. “Ha. Ha.” But just the laughter had been enough to really start to make him feel better about whatever this situation was. He felt is shoulders loosen as he continued his walk home. 

Noya had gone quiet again, and Tanaka was just about to ask him what was up but then he started talking. His voice was softer now, subdued. The kind of voice that made Tanaka feel uneasy when it was coming from Noya. “I'm not moving to Tokyo.” 

Tanaka thought maybe he heard wrong, “HUH?” 

Silence. 

“Noya, what did you say? I don't think I heard you right,” Ryuu tried again. 

“I'm not moving to Tokyo,” quiet, but firm. It was obviously something that wasn't up for debate. But like hell was Tanaka letting that slide. It was most certainly going to be debated. 

“What. The. Fuck. Noya? Did something happen? The apartment was great! I sent you the pictures, didn't that work out? I don't understand....” Tanaka's mind was racing and he couldn't get it to land on anything that made sense. 

Noya let out a small sigh, more a whine, really, “It wasn't the apartment, Ryuu, it was great. Thank you for doing that for me, I really appreciate it but I just can't go through with...” 

Tanaka cut him off, “What? What the fuck do you mean you can't go through with? What? What can't you go through with? Moving to Tokyo? Why the ever loving fuck not Noya? You better start making sense really fucking quickly or I...” Tanaka wasn't sure where all this anger was coming from, but he knew it wasn't helping. 

Noya shot back, “Or you'll what?! Ryuu! Why the fuck are you threatening me? I changed my mind, alright! Volleyball isn't for me. I can't imagine myself living in Tokyo, alright? It's too fucking big, I didn't even have to tell you, ya know? I was just trying to be a good friend and now you're here fucking yelling at me.” 

Tanaka's heart sank. This wasn't right. Any of it. Something was wrong and his temper wasn't helping matters. He softened, “Noya...I'm sorry. I just...I was looking forward to getting to see you.” The silence was deafening, for a moment Ryuu thought Noya had hung up on him. “Noya....” he sighed, “...I'm sorry.” 

Noya scoffed, “Yeah well, you should be. Look, man. It's not a big deal. It's nothing, I just thought it over and I don't think Tokyo would be a good fit for me and....Asahi....” 

The name hung in the air and Ryuu realized now this, this was the root of the problem. And he could feel his temper starting to flair up again. 

“Asahi? What does Asahi have to do with the National Team? Noya....what did Asahi say? What is going on?” His heart was breaking for his friend. He had a pretty good idea where this was going now that Asahi's name had been brought up. 

Noya didn't respond, and Tanaka's anger grew to the tipping point as he reached home and fumbled with his apartment keys. “What the fuck Noya?? Did Asahi say he wouldn't move to Tokyo? Tokyo's too big, that's Asahi talking isn't it?” he kicked the door open and slid his shoes off. “Noya! Fucking answer me! This is what you always wanted, and now you're just going to fucking drop it because he won't come with you? Noya! Are you listening to me?!” He slammed the door shut behind him. 

Noya's voice was deep and angry now, “Stop it. I didn't say that.” 

Tanaka's next door neighbor banged on the wall to shut him up and so he just banged right back, “No, Noya! You fucking answer me. Is that what you want, or is that was he wants? He's always been too damn lazy to even get....” 

That was enough to push Noya over the edge as he screamed into the phone, “You have no fucking idea Ryuu!! Don't talk about shit you don't understand! You just fucking followed Kiyoko to Tokyo like it was no big deal. It's always been so fucking easy for you, meanwhile I fucking struggle every day!!” 

Tanaka returned the sentiment, “Sure, Mr. Genius Libero, Right. Of course. I don't fucking know what it is to struggle. Fucking Mediocre Me doesn't know what it is to struggle. Do you even fucking hear yourself? Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?” He calmed for a moment realizing he wasn't even sure he was talking to his best friend anymore. “Noya...what happened?” 

Noya didn't let his fire die down, “Asahi won't move to Tokyo, Alright? He told me he wouldn't hold me back. He said 'so go,' when I tried to tell him it was everything I wanted. So that's it, then, isn't it? I'm not just going to fucking leave him! He's important to me, Ryuu. Or don't you fucking get that?” 

Ryuu shot back, “Oh I fucking get that alright! He's been your top priority since fucking forever. And don't fucking treat me like I don't know what love is!! If Asahi really fucking loved you he'd drop everything in that hell hole of a town and come with you. That's just some lazy bull shit answer like he always gives and you. Fucking. Know. it.” 

Noya screamed, “I didn't fucking call you to listen to you berate me and my boyfriend, I thought you were my fucking friend...Tanaka....or would you like a 'san' on the end of that?” 

And that fucking did it. That right there. It stung, it hurt like hell, and Tanaka knew he hadn't handled the situation well. But this was Noya's future and god damn it if Noya wasn't going to fight for it then Ryuu sure as hell was. 

Ryuu collected his thoughts and took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. As his lungs deflated he felt himself come back to center so he tried this whole thing again. “Noya. Fuck it. Yuu. Yuu....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but.....awww fuck Noya. This is your whole damn future we're talking about here. This is....I thought this was everything you wanted....I can't just stand by while you give that up to stay in Torono for....” he left it unsaid. He wasn't trying to start shit again. 

Noya tried to match Ryuu's calm but there was still venom in his voice, “For Asahi. I'm staying for Asahi. My relationship. Ryuu....that is my future. And....” he took a deep breath, “And if you aren't going to support me in that then I think we're done here.” 

“Shit Noya, I didn't mean it like...look...I just don't want you to make a huge mistake. The team isn't going to keep trying to recruit you, ya know....I just don't want you to look back later and realize you threw away your future for some lazy....”

“We're done here,” Noya's voice was ice. Tanaka heard the click from his phone indicating he'd just been hung up on. And he didn't even give it time to settle. He hit dial and waited. Nothing. 

He leaned back into the wall and tilted his head back to gently knock on it. He slid down and sat on his ass with his legs bent up and his arms resting on them. He banged his head back against the wall again. His phone dangled limply in his fingers where it was still ringing as he tried to reach out to his best friend. 

He let his head fall back again and hit the wall with more force this time as the crushing realization that he'd just pushed away the love of his life swept over him.


	10. Proposal

August 2016

It was some random night in August, but Ryuu couldn't tell you the date. It was just a normal night. Ryuu was playing a game on his phone and Kiyoko was reading a book. They sat in bed together, silently enjoying each others company when Kiyoko finally put down her book and snuggled up to Ryuu. 

She laid+ her head on Ryuu's bare chest and he could feel her lips move as she spoke, “I've been wondering something, Ryuu.” 

Ryuu startled out of his game trance and hummed as he put his hand on Kiyoko's head. “Hmm?” He ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. 

Kiyoko continued, “I wondered if you would ever propose, but then I realized that you already did. Do you remember when we first met, what you said to me?” She smiled against his skin. 

Tanaka sighed and said, “I asked you to marry me, how could I forget?” 

Kiyoko hummed, “yeah, and I said no.” 

Tanaka laughed, “Yeah, you did.” 

“I was wrong,” Kiyoko said as she raised her head to look at Ryuu. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke, will you marry me?” 

Tanaka was caught off guard. His mind raced and finally landed on the last time he had spoken to Noya. Noya had tried to make sure Ryuu knew he wasn't leaving Asahi. Tanaka shook himself out of his stupor and smiled at Kiyoko, “Of course, what do you think I am? Stupid?” He laughed loudly. 

Kiyoko smiled because Tanaka's laugh was loud, but it was enough to cheer anyone up. And when he smiled, it could brighten a room, it was so contagious. When Tanaka was happy, it was impossible to be around him and still be sad or angry. 

She leaned in for a kiss and Ryuu leaned down for a quick peck. She snuggled up in his arms again, resting her head on his chest.

“So, I guess I should buy you a ring then, eh?” Ryuu asked. 

Kiyoko smiled into Ryuu's skin, “That would be nice.” 

“Do you want to pick it out or do you want me to?” Ryuu asked as he carded his fingers through her hair. 

“I trust you,” Kiyoko said. 

Tanaka wondered if this was really okay, but he knew it had to be. He hadn't spoken to Noya in almost a year. That chapter of his life was finished now and it was way past the time when he needed to move on. So this was good. He loved Kiyoko and if this made her happy, then it made him happy too. 

He couldn't help but wonder if Noya had maybe gotten married himself. Tanaka hadn't heard anything about it from any of the old guys from High School, but he also figured they might not tell him since they knew he hadn't been invited. It was all just wild speculation, of course. But he couldn't help wondering. 

He put his phone on the night stand and turned off the light and then settled down with Kiyoko still snuggled up against him. He kissed her head and whispered, “Oyasumi.” 

And then he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Downward Spiral

August 2016

By the time Tanaka opened his eyes the sunlight was already filtering through the window and the other side of the bed was cold. He rolled over and checked the time on his phone and groaned when he saw how late he'd slept. Kiyoko had left for work a good 4 hours ago. 

He kicked the blankets off and just stayed there sprawled out for a while. It was his day off work and he didn't really have any plans. His mind started wandering to the fact that he technically had a fiance now. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that. 

Kiyoko was good to him, and the truth was he knew he didn't really deserve her. He was a pretty average guy and she could have easily landed a smart, handsome boyfriend. He tossed his arm over his eyes as he tried to come up with some good qualities about himself. 

'I'm a pretty nice guy, and I'm a hard worker. I've got great mental and physical stamina....' he thought to himself. He thought about how Noya always used to say what a catch he was. A smile spread across Ryuu's face as he remembered his old friend. “God, I miss you, Yuu,” he mumbled to himself. 

He threw his arm off his face, but kept his eyes closed to the bright sunlight. “I really fucked up on that one,” he admitted to the silence of his bedroom. He pictured Noya how he had looked the last time he'd seen him. Tanaka loved the piercings and leather jacket, they really suited Noya. 

Ugh, and the look on his face when he was so excited about the National Team. He was positively beaming and Ryuu thought it was the cutest thing in the world. And those damn eyes of his, they were so intense, they made Ryuu equal parts happy, horny, and terrified. 

Ryuu let out a moan as he realized his dick was begging for attention. Morning wood was always a problem, but he knew thinking of Noya had only made it worse. And of course he had to piss, and he knew that was going to be a mess unless he took care of himself first. 

It was mildly begrudgingly that he reached into his boxers and started playing with himself. He figured Noya got him into this situation in the first place, so he might as well just run with it. He kinda wished he felt like waiting around for a bit to make his hand go numb, but he decided the minimal payoff wasn't really worth waiting for a stranger. 

As he started to get going, he reached his hand up and spit on it before rubbing the makeshift lube all over his shaft. He moaned as he got a good amount of wetness and friction going and the thoughts of his best friend filled his head. 

“Oh fuck, yes....” he muttered as his hand moved up and down. He reached his other hand down and cupped his balls which elicited another moan. He had to suspend disbelief since his hands were larger than Noya's, but he was well practiced at pleasing himself by now. 

He was so enthralled in what he was doing, he didn't hear the front door open. He was too busy gently pushing his index finger into his ass, and moaning loudly. 

He was so close, and he practically screamed, “Oh, Yuu....yes....love you...Yuu...” as he pictured Noya's face and came all over his stomach. He rubbed himself a bit more and slowly settled down into the sheets as he let out a sigh. He opened his eyes to evaluate the mess and immediately went into defensive mode. He pulled his boxers over himself, the waistband caught on the cum, but he didn't have time to deal with that. 

He jumped out of the bed and stumbled over his words, “Hey! Hi, babe, I didn't know you were coming home early today!” He rubbed the back of his neck as his face went beet red. It wasn't the jerking off that he was embarrassed about, it was the fact that if she was listening....oh god....what if she was listening? Fuck. Fuck. Shit. 

Kiyoko stood in the bedroom doorway, and her face was stone. Ryuu's mind started to spiral downwards wondering how he could play it off if she asked. Did he even want to play it off? What if he just came clean? Oh god, this fucking sucked. 

Kiyoko cleared her throat and said, “I forgot my lunch, and I had a long enough break to come home and pick it up. I'm....sorry if I interrupted you....” she crossed her arms over her chest like she was protecting herself from what was about to happen. 

Tanaka fumbled on the floor for his sweatpants and nearly tripped over himself as he pulled them up. “Hey, you got enough time to just stay for lunch? I'll make us something, just gimme a second to shower, right, yeah?” 

Kiyoko cut him off before he could keep pretending, and she didn't beat around the bush, “Are you in love with Nishinoya-san?” It had been something that bothered her on and off for years, but after the big fight Ryuu and Noya had last year, she thought it was finally over. 

Tanaka came to an abrupt halt, “I...what?” his voice cracked. 

“Just tell me the truth, Ryuu. Don't I deserve that? You were moaning the name “Yuu” and that's the only “Yuu” I can think of,” she took a deep breath and plunged ahead, ready to get it all out in the open, “And I hope that's who it was, because I can't stand the thought of...If it's him it's not a surprise...I can deal with that. That isn't a slight against me, that's just...” she held her arms around herself as she started to tremble. 

Ryuu stepped forward to comfort her but stopped himself short. He planted himself a few paces away from her and took a deep breath. He croaked out, “Yeah.” 

Kiyoko broke down then and the tears started to fall and it broke Ryuu to know that he was the cause of it. He'd fucked up so bad, so many times, but this was probably the worst. He knew it didn't help but he said it anyway, “I'm so sorry.” 

He took a step towards her but she pushed him away, “Please don't do that. Just...how long?” She looked into his face and he knew lying wasn't the way out of this, so he spilled it all. 

“Forever. I...but he's taken, and so it didn't matter. I love you, Kiyoko, Please,” He pleaded, and he wasn't even sure why. He did love her, and the thought of being the cause of all this was killing him. Not only could he not be with the man of his dreams, he couldn't be with the girl of them either. 

Kiyoko's eyes bored into him as she swallowed and held her head high, “Ryuu, I'm sorry, I can't do this.” She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath, “I'm going to visit my parents in Miyagi for a week. I trust you'll be gone by the time I return.” She turned her face to the ceiling and blinked away her tears. 

Ryuu tried again, reaching out for her, “Kiyoko, please. You're the only woman I've ever loved. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I made a mistake...” his voice broke, “please....” He was fighting back tears now himself. 

She looked at him and he could see the pity in her gaze, “I'm sorry, Ryuu.” She turned to leave, and then she spun on her heel and looked at him again, “Just because I'm the only woman you've loved doesn't mean I'm the only...” she swallowed and recollected her thoughts, “I'm sorry.” She walked to the door, as Ryuu trailed a few steps behind. 

She grabbed her purse and then turned to look at him again and said the words that finally, truly, and utterly broke him, “I'm sorry you can be with Nishinoya-san.” With that she closed the door gently behind her and was gone. 

Ryuu was left standing alone, half clothed, still covered in his own jizz, and with his mind reeling. He came to his senses and reached up to rub his buzz cut hair. “Fuck!” he yelled.


	12. Noya

April 2017

Ryuu sang to himself an odd mix of noises and humming as he cooked the meat and veggies for a Stir Fry dinner. Sometimes he was a bit lonely in his apartment, and felt the need to sing to himself to fill the silence, but most of the time he was pretty pleased with the way his life had worked out, all things considered. 

His life had been a total wreck for a while after Kiyoko had left him, but eventually things had settled down and his boss rented him the space above the garage for a steal. The only bad thing was part of the deal included him being available for possible late night fixes with some unsavory clientele. 

He'd gotten roped into the whole thing when he was changing the tires on a car and realized the old ones had gone flat because of bullet holes. That had been a strange experience for him, because he'd never even seen a gun in real life, that was the stuff you see in movies. But his boss had insisted that Ryuu knew how to keep his mouth shut – and he did. So he'd turn a blind eye to some of the more shady business in the garage and enjoyed his super cheap rent. He just opted to keep a baseball bat by his front door these days. 

That's why he jumped out of skin when he heard a loud knock on the door. It was nearly midnight and he was pretty sure that wasn't a normal hour for visiting. Which left him with one conclusion, he had some work to do in the garage, which sucked. He knew those people did not like to wait too long so he abandoned his food and grabbed his ball bat and stood at the door. 

He took a deep breath, tightened his fingers on the bat hanging limply by his side, and threw open the door. He was prepared for whatever random yakuza might be waiting for him outside but he was not prepared for this. His fingers loosened on the bat and it fell to the floor with a clang. 

“Whoa! Planning to take me out with that?” The voice rang loudly. He had changed, but not so much that Ryuu couldn't recognize him. His hair was still spiked up, or would have been if he hadn't been soaking wet from the heavy rain outside. The sides were cut shorter and dyed blonde to match the streak he still sported in the middle of his forehead. He still had piercings in his ears, but he'd added a lip ring to his look. “Hey...Um....it's kinda wet out here....think I could maybe come in?” 

Tanaka still couldn't even process what he was seeing. He finally stumbled over his name, “N..Noya.....” The name hung in the air and Ryuu couldn't believe his eyes. He reached over and pinched his arm just to make sure. Yup. This was real, and shit, that hurt. 

Noya ran his fingers through his wet hair and pushed it back off his forehead. His t-shirt and hoodie clung to his skin and he was toting a red bag similar to, actually it might have been, the one he used to carry in high school. His amber eyes were just as wide and bright as always as he looked up at Ryuu. He cocked an eyebrow and tried again, “Earth to Ryuu. Earth to Ryuu....come in Ryuu.....” 

That snapped him out of it. That last time they'd talked, well, fought really, Noya had called him Tanaka and it had hurt. Yet now here he was, like nothing had happened, calling him Ryuu. Like it hadn't been nearly 2 years since they'd spoke. 

“Hey, Noya....Um....” he rubbed his hand over his buzz-cut head, “Come in....awww what the hell, fuck it,” he hollered as he stepped forward, scooped the sopping wet Noya up in his arms and hugged him. Ryuu could tell things were going to be alright when Noya wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him back. It was like they were clinging to each other desperately but it was also like they'd never been apart. 

Ryuu laughed and he couldn't help the smile that lit up his whole face as he finally put Noya down and looked at him properly this time. Noya's eyes were tired. He looked healthy enough, but also a little worse for the wear. He looked like he'd grown up a lot in those 2 years and Tanaka wondered what could have aged him so much. 

“What the fuck, Noya? What brings you to Tokyo at....” he glanced at his watch, “midnight and how the hell did you even find out where I live?” Ryuu had a million questions, but he was trying not to bombard Noya with all of them at once. 

Noya looked a bit sheepish, which was strange for Ryuu, but he also wasn't entirely sure if he really knew this Noya at all. Noya held out his arms letting his soaking wet clothing drip in the entryway and just looked at Ryuu sort of helplessly. It was weird and not the Noya he remembered, but he knew he had to just go with it. 

“Oh, hey. Gimme a sec. Do you.....want to shower? Or just want some dry clothes? Or?” Tanaka's heart was beating fast. This was....weird. It's like, this is something he'd dreamed about happening years ago. A soaking wet Noya on his doorstep, and then he'd give Noya one of his t-shirts and it would be a bit too big and Noya would look great in it and....what the fuck was even happening? 

Noya gave a partial answer when he just started stripping right there in the entryway. He threw his hoodie and t-shirt down on the tile floor and then smiled at Ryuu. “Yeah, if you've just got a t-shirt or something I can borrow that'd be amazing. I owe ya.” 

Ryuu didn't stick around any longer he just ran to his bedroom and grabbed a clean t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and brought them out to Noya. Noya laughed and said, “Hey um....you might not want me wearing your shorts. I'm soaked straight through so I'd have to go commando....and I know we're friends but I don't know if we're that close....” Noya eyes were shining and a bit mischievous and Tanaka was floored. What. The. Fuck?

“It's fine, whatever. Just....go change before you get sick, and then get out here and tell me what the fuck you're doing showing up on my doorstep in Tokyo at midnight when you should be in Torono. Bathroom is down the hall on the right,” Ryuu said as he rubbed his head again. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he kinda hated how much he thought he might like this whole scenario. 

He plopped down on the couch and waited for Noya to return. He just sat there, trying to make sense of what the hell was going on, and trying to tell his mind to stop telling him maybe he had a chance! He was over Noya, so why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about....how fucking good he looked in Ryuu's t-shirt with some beer bottles printed on it and those blue and yellow shorts that were way too long on him....fuck. 

Noya stood across from Tanaka but didn't make any move to sit down. He just stood there and stared, and then said, “What happened with you and Kiyoko?” 

Tanaka shifted uncomfortably. He knew Kiyoko had told at least Daichi and Suga some of what happened, so it stood to reason Asahi and by default, Nishinoya, had heard as well. He hoped to god she hadn't told them the extent of it and really hoped she hadn't told them who he was in love with instead. “It....didn't work out....”

“Like hell. She said you were in love with somebody else. Had been for a long time, what the fuck, man?” Noya just stood there with his arms hanging at his sides. He was standing a little too stiff, like this was all uncomfortable for him. 

Ryuu choked out, “Yeah....” 

Noya furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes, “Well, where is she?” 

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”

“The person you ruined your relationship with Kiyoko for. You are still together, right? It wouldn't be like you to fuck that up without a damn good reason,” Noya was still so stiff, it made Ryuu feel uncomfortable too. 

“I...I didn't leave Kiyoko for anybody. She, um, she found out I still had feelings for somebody else and she left me. Look, I don't know what she told you but...I didn't cheat or anything and...I....er.....I'm single, okay?” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Noya. This was such a weird conversation to be having first thing after 2 years of silence. 

“Oh.” Noya's shoulders loosened a little bit. “Okay.” Silence filled the room and made things even more awkward as Noya just stood there and stared at Ryuu. It felt like he was being taken apart, analyzed. He didn't like it. 

“Noya...Um....why are you here?” Ryuu cut the silence just to try to make the way Noya was looking at him stop. 

Noya's eyes were intense and it was honestly a little terrifying. Ryuu thought maybe he was about to have to fight Noya. Noya had always been the leader of the Kiyoko Protection Squad, and Ryuu had probably pissed him off good. 

“You were right,” Noya's voice cracked and his eyes burrowed into Ryuu's soul. Noya's fingers balled into little fists at his sides and his shoulders shook slightly. 

Ryuu sat up on the edge of the sofa, “What?” He didn't understand, but Noya was starting to shake and his instinct to protect his friend was ready to kick in. 

Noya closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ceiling. “You were right. About Asahi. I regret it,” the words were cold, and then suddenly Noya was crying and shaking. 

Ryuu jumped up from the couch and didn't even think about it as he wrapped his arms around Noya. Noya clung to him, fingers digging into the back of Ryuu's shirt and holding on for dear life. Ryuu was confused and he didn't understand why Noya came to him, after all this time, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he was here now, and he was hurting. So Ryuu held him tight. 

They stayed like that for a long time until suddenly Noya whispered into Ryuu's shirt, “Do you smell burning?” 

Ryuu released Noya quickly and screamed “SHIT!! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Fuck!” and ran to the stove where his dinner was now completely black and on fire. He lifted up the pan and tried to throw it into the kitchen sink but Noya was just as fast and suddenly the fire was out. 

Tanaka and Noya stood there covered in white foam from the fire extinguisher that Noya had in his hands. Tanaka still held the pan with his charred dinner in it. The kitchen was a disaster and Noya's hair was still wet, and the t-shirt Ryuu gave him was too big and hung a bit off one shoulder. 

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.


	13. Roommates

April 2017

Ameyoko Market was packed full of people, but Noya seemed to be loving it. Impulsive like he sometimes was, he had run off to Tokyo after the breakup with only a small bag of belongings. He honestly wasn't sure if or when he'd bother to go collect the rest from the apartment he had shared with Asahi. So he was in desperate need of some essentials. 

Ryuu was aimlessly following Noya through the market street when suddenly Noya stopped short and Ryuu walked right into the back of him. “Oi!” Tanaka yelled out until he realized why they had stopped. It was a shabby looking store selling sporting goods. He pushed Noya forward, “If you're going then go.” 

So Noya did. They walked into the store and began browsing, Ryuu wasn't really sure what they were looking for. He had been under the impression they were out for things like a toothbrush, and some clothes, the important stuff. 

He was looking at some weights when he noticed Noya was no longer standing next to him. He spotted Noya over by the shoes so he abandoned his own task and joined him. As he stepped next him him he noticed the libero was eyeing a pair of black and red Asics volleyball shoes. 

Tanaka asked, because he honestly didn't know, “You still play?” 

Noya nodded wordlessly. 

“I don't really. I mean, I sometimes meet up with a group of guys and go play at the gym, but that doesn't really count,” Tanaka mumbled. 

Noya turned to him and looked serious, “That totally counts, Ryuu!!” He turned back to look at the shoes again and continued, “at least, I hope it counts. That's all I've been doing too. I'd sometimes go help Ukai out at Karasuno, but that's about as official as anything got.” 

Tanaka wasn't sure if Noya needed new shoes, or abandoned his old ones when he came to Tokyo or what, but it was pretty obvious he wanted them. Tanaka tried to move him along, “Well, are you gonna try a pair on, or not? We still need to buy dinner and a toothbrush for you. Your breath stinks, dude.” 

Noya laughed, but just spun on his heel and started walking towards the door, “Can't, I've only got so much money and I need it to find a place to live. Come on, let's go get that toothbrush.” 

Tanaka moved on impulse as he reached out and put his hand on Noya's shoulder, stopping him. “Hey, did you leave your shoes back in Torono? You only brought that one bag so I wondered if maybe you....” he trailed off. 

Noya turned to look at him and smiled a bit awkwardly, “Yup! I did. I mean...” he laughed at himself as he explained, “I managed to fit the volleyball in there but not much else. Guess I didn't really think that through.” 

Tanaka couldn't help but laugh because that was so Noya. “Dude, I've got a volleyball you could have borrowed, hell, you can have it! Shit, did you even pack anything else?” He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. 

Noya grinned and punched Ryuu in the shoulder, “It was a gift, dumbass. I couldn't leave it behind, I'm not completely heartless.” Noya was laughing so hard now he had tears in his eyes. 

Tanaka's laughter faltered and his heart skipped a beat. His mind raced, it couldn't be, that was years ago. He needed to know though, but he needed to play it off. Shit, Shit, he blurted out, “Oh? I guess everybody probably gave you a volleyball when they didn't know what else to get you, huh?” 

Ryuu felt uneasy when Noya's eyes locked on his and he said, “Nah, just you.” They fell into silence for a moment and then Noya covered the awkward lull by walking back over to the shoes, “Oh fuck it!” He yelled as he dug around in the boxes looking for the right size. 

Noya emerged from the pile victorious and plopped down on the floor to try them on. Ryuu was ready to scream. All those year, and the 1 thing Noya thought was so important he couldn't leave it behind was a gift from him. He didn't even know how that volleyball could still be in good shape. Through all that, even when they hadn't been talking for years...Noya must have thought of him. Oh my god, he might die. 

He looked at Noya tying up the laces and was fairly certain Noya being in town with him would be the best and worst thing that ever happened to him. He knew as soon as Noya stood up in the shoes and jumped a few times to test the fit – he was going to be shelling out however much they were to buy them for him. No question. 

Ryuu smiled and reached up under his backward ball cap to scratch his head. “Hey, Noya...” 

Noya looked up at him and beamed, he was clearly happy with the shoes. “Yeah, Ryuu?”

“So, the shoes are a go then?” He tried to ask casually. 

“Yup! I just might have to crash at your place a little longer to make up for the lost cash,” Noya laughed as he bent down to take the shoes off and put them back in the box. 

“Hey, Noya, I never did get a housewarming present for your moving to Tokyo....” Ryuu trailed off as they both walked up to the counter to check out. 

Noya looked confused, “Huh? But you didn't know I was coming down last night...”

Ryuu grabbed the box out of Noya's hands and set it on the counter. He gave the unamused clerk his best grin and it was impossible not to smile with him. He clerk smiled back and scanned the shoes and then asked for 7,949 yen and Tanaka internally winced, but he didn't even care, not if Noya was going to be happy. 

Noya was busy grabbing his wallet to try to beat Ryuu at his own game but he failed. Some things Tanaka could still beat him at, and when it came to doting on his friends, Ryuu was very good. Noya protested but to no avail, “Ryuu! What the hell? You didn't have to do that, I'm fine, I've got enough money.”

Ryuu just handed him the bag with the shoes in it as they left the store and wouldn't hear any more about it. “Noya, I'm happy you're in Tokyo now, so just let me do this for you, alright?” 

Noya shut up because he didn't want to seem ungracious and so he did what any good friend would. He bumped his shoulder into Tanaka's and said, “Thanks, I owe ya one.” 

Tanaka smiled and knew it was probably a bad idea, but if history has taught us anything, it's that Tanaka sort of hates himself and apparently likes pain. The words slipped from his mouth, “Noya, you should just move in with me. It's way easier and this place is dirt cheap.” 

Noya beamed, “Ryuu! You are the fucking best and I don't deserve such a cool friend!!” He jumped up into the air among the crowds on the street. Neither one of them cared about the dirty looks the throng of people were sending their way.


	14. Day Off

May 2017

Ryuu took his eyes off the movie he was watching to look at the door, where he heard keys jangling in the lock. A voice outside yelled “Fuck!” and kept trying the keys. Ah, Noya was home. 

He pushed himself up off the couch, ignoring the TV where the protagonist was saying “Oro?” as a girl advanced on him with a wooden sword demanding to know if he was “Hitokiri Battousai.” Ryuu threw open the door and smiled at Noya's surprised face. 

“Well, it's not my fault your lock sucks so bad!” Noya burst out as he stepped into the apartment. 

Ryuu just kept grinning and said, “You mean our lock, you live here too man. You could pay to get it fixed too, ya know.” Not that he would ever actually let Noya do that, but that was besides the point. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Noya waved him away as he slipped off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the kitchen chair. 

Ryuu held his hands up in front of himself and teased, “Just sayin'.” He wandered over to the refrigerator and let out a long hum as he looked inside. “So, whaddya want for lunch?” 

Noya pulled a chair out from the table and spun it around before sitting down, arms crossed over the back. He stared at Ryuu as he was bending over into the fridge. “I don't care,” he proclaimed as his head tilted ever so slightly to the left while his eyes were trained on Ryuu's back. 

Ryuu stood up, turned around and closed the fridge behind him by leaning back into it. “K. Pizza it is then!” He crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes met Noya's. 

Noya gave a lopsided grin and then went for it, “You know, Ryuu. I don't know what your into, but you should probably buy some new sweats. I think the ass is so worn I can see your underwear. And nobody needs to see that, least of all me.” 

Ryuu offered a pathetic, “Ha. Ha.” He rolled his eyes. 

Noya laughed, “Nah, man, I'm serious! You've got on red and white striped boxers today!” Ryuu's face turned red as he stood up and turned his head around to try to catch a glimpse of his ass. That really set Noya off and he doubled over in laughter. 

“Aww fuck,” then Ryuu had a thought, “Hey, man. You're the one who noticed, what's that say about you?” He leaned back into the fridge again with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

Noya was in tears by now as he shouted, “You know I'm gay! It doesn't say anything about me, dumbass.” 

And then suddenly Ryuu's mind was going a million miles a minute. Wait? What? Did that mean? Was Noya looking at his ass? Did...did Noya like what he saw? Fuck, No. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. He could feel his cock starting to twitch and Oooooooo fuck. 

Ryuu practically ran to the living room to grab his phone. As he walked he reached into his pants and slipped his dick under the waistband of his boxers and out of the way. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number he called the most often. 

“Yo,” he greeted into the phone, “Delivery, yeah,” He walked back over to the kitchen so he could watch Noya's face for approval as he continued his order, “Yeah, I'll take a large Wild Garlic” He saw Noya's vigorous head shaking and abruptly changed course, “Scratch that, Sorry. Let's make it a large Hawaiian, and Large Super Supreme.” He was met with nods from Noya this time, “Yup, that's it, Yup, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Great!” He hung up the phone and said to Noya, “About 20 minutes.” 

“Great! I'm starved!” He slumped his shoulders a bit, “Also... I've got some bad news....” His sudden change to sullen set Ryuu on edge. 

“What's up, man?” Ryuu plopped down in the chair across from Noya, who turned to look at him while he spoke. 

“I went over to see if I could find Coach Nambu, and apparently I've been really out of the loop. He's not the Coach anymore, so that's strike 1 against me,” Noya began to relay his tale from the morning. 

“Oh? I honestly haven't been following the team, which is probably pretty shitty of me, seeing as Bokuto's on it.” Ryuu offered as he rested his chin on his hand.

“Yeah, I didn't want to try to use him to pull strings, but I might have to, I dunno. So I guess this Nakagaichi guy is Coaching now, and I did manage to talk to him...but.....” Noya leaned forward and rested his head on the table. His forehead pressed into the tabletop as he let out a groan. 

“...Buuuut?” Tanaka pushed. He didn't like where this was going. A 'but' in a conversation was never a good thing. 

“Yeah, not likely. At least he had the decency to give it to me straight. The team doesn't need a libero and the truth is I'm a nobody now. I sat on my ass too long wasting away up there in that shit hole.”

Tanaka pushed in, “Hey, don't do that to yourself.” He frowned at Noya and was getting ready to lay the smack down on him if he had to. 

“Yeah, I know. Still, I screwed up, I waited too long. And it doesn't help my case that I haven't played seriously in years. It's like, I'm just some has-been who was good a few years ago. The world has moved on. The team as moved on,” Noya laid it all out for Ryuu. Which Ryuu appreciated, he couldn't help Noya if he didn't know. 

“So just call up Bokuto, he's a good guy, I'm sure he could put in a good word for...” 

“Nah. It wouldn't be enough, and to be honest I can't blame the Coach. They don't need anybody in the first place, and I'm a nobody now. But he did give me some advice...” Noya sat up straight and mimicked what Ryuu assumed was the Coach's voice, “Kid, if you're serious about this, then go find a Club team and get back in the game,” Noya dug in the pocket of his jacket hanging on the chair behind him and then offered Ryuu a business card, “Then he gave me this.”   
Ryuu read “Sakamoto Masayasu, F.C. Tokyo” He scrunched up his face, “Who's this?” 

Noya sighed, “He's the Coach for the F.C. Tokyo Team, Apparently they are actually in need of a backup libero. So I guess it's worth a shot?” Noya's eyes searched Ryuu's face, he was clearly looking for approval, or guidance, Ryuu wasn't sure which. 

“Are they any good?” was all Ryuu could manage, he'd honestly never heard of them, but he hadn't really been following professional volleyball. 

Noya laughed, “Not really. They just moved up to the Premier League a few years ago, but they honestly kinda suck. There's not a single player from their team on the National one. It's all Suntory Sunbirds or Panasonic Panthers, but all the good club teams are in Osaka and I can't imagine moving...” he trailed off as his eyes continued to plead with Ryuu. 

Ryuu stared back at him and then offered the best advice he could, “Sooooo, what you're saying is the team will be like 50 times better and 1,000 times cooler after you join?” He grinned and handed the business card back to Noya. “Go for it! You've never been afraid of work, and besides, you'll pay your dues for a while and then you'll move on up to the National Team. No biggie.”

Noya breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, “Yeah, I think so too.” 

They were both startled by the knock at the door, but as soon as it registered in their minds they both shot up and ran to answer it. Noya was digging his wallet out of his pocket but Ryuu already had the door open and was accepting the two large pizza boxes. Noya pushed a wad of cash towards Ryuu, who just smiled and closed the door behind him. “Dude, you're like years too late on that one. I've got an account and they just charge my card,” he softened when he saw Noya's shoulders sag a bit so he offered, “But nice try. You can buy the next one.” 

Ryuu put the pizzas on the table while Noya stood on tip-toe to grab some plates from the cupboard. Ryuu burst out, “What the fuck is this shit?!” Both pizzas were the same and were covered in a massive amount of toppings. Ryuu's eyes picked out shrimp, broccoli, beef, what appeared to be chicken in....BBQ sauce? Onions, corn, pepperoni, eggplant...m...mochi? Jalapenos, and...Ryuu picked up a piece of meat and popped it in his mouth, Yup, squid. The whole thing was slathered in Mayo. 

Ryuu moved to grab his phone as he muttered, “Yeah, that's not what I ordered,” but Noya reached out and grabbed his arm. 

Ryuu looked down and saw that Noya was looking up at him with a wicked grin on his face, “I dare ya to eat it.” 

Ryuu locked eyes with him and searched for an answer. It was cruel and unusual punishment. Noya knew Ryuu had a sweet tooth and if the Jalapenos didn't kill him he was sure something else on the pizza would. 

Noya teased, “Unless you're not man enough....”

Ryuu grabbed one of the boxes begrudgingly and glared at Noya, “Fine, but if I'm going down you're coming with me!” he pushed the box into Noya's arms. 

Noya's face went deadly serious, “Oh you're on!!” he screamed as he shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you knew that the movie was the first live action Rurouni Kenshin. It's great. You should watch it. 
> 
> The Suntory Sunbirds, Panasonic Panthers, and F.C. Tokyo are all real V. Premier League professional men's volleyball teams in Japan. The Coach names listed are real, in case you were curious. The current Coach of the Men's National Team is Nakagaichi Yuichi, and during the 2017 World League games (which were this real world autumn) the Men's Team placed 14th, compared to their 24th in 2016. Obviously Bokuto isn't on the team, but there is Yanagida Masahiro who is a real life Haikyuu!! fan who boasts Bokuto as his fav. character. 
> 
> Those pizza toppings are all very real options that you can find on the Japanese Pizza Hut menu. I'm sorry Ryuu.


	15. Working Late

July 2017

Tanaka reached over on the work bench and grabbed a rag to quickly wipe the grease off his hands. This stupid transmission was taking him way longer than it should. 1st and 2nd gear were shot and 4th wasn't perfect either. He didn't even want to know how that lady had been driving to have let it get so bad. 

He reached over and grabbed the synchro keys and popped them in and was just getting ready to install the coupling sleeve when he heard the door behind him slam shut. Noya walked in carrying a bento and shouting, “Dude, do you have any idea what time it is?” 

Ryuu set down his work and looked at the clock. He knew it was decently late because everyone else had left ages ago. “Oh shit, sorry. I guess I missed dinner?” He reached up and rubbed his hand over his head, leaving stray bits of grease on his hair. 

Noya walked over and set the bento down on the small table next to a worn old leather sofa sitting in the corner of the shop. “Doesn't matter, I brought you down what was left,” Noya said as he plopped down on the sofa. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. His eyes focused on Ryuu. 

“Thanks man, I owe ya,” Tanaka turned back to his work and started to fit the coupling sleeve into place but he really could have used an extra pair of hands. “Hey, You wanna do me a favor?” he called over to Noya without taking his eyes off his work. 

“I think I already did you one when I brought you dinner,” Noya quipped, but he stood up anyway and walked over to Ryuu. The cars and mechanics of them were all gibberish to him so he found it oddly fascinating to watch Ryuu work. “Yeah, what ya need?” 

“Just hold this gear here so it doesn't turn, alright?” Ryuu hoped that was clear enough, but Noya wasn't stupid, so he reached out and held it in place as Ryuu slipped the sleeve over. Noya moved his fingers away quickly as it slipped down. Ryuu realized after the fact that he probably shouldn't have asked Noya to help do anything that could have gotten his fingers pinched. He looked at Noya's small hands and smiled gently. They were too small to really match a personality like Noya's, but then again, his whole body seemed smaller than it should be when you sized it up against his personality. 

“Thanks, that's all I needed,” Ryuu said as he grabbed the needle roller bearing and 4th gear and dropped it into place. He picked up the whole thing out of the vice and went over to the hydraulic press to make sure it was all fit together tightly. 

Noya's eyes followed him over and watched his every move. “What are you doing, Ryuu?” It was strange for Noya to be in this situation. Everything Noya was good at was stuff that Ryuu understood. Ryuu knew volleyball, but Noya didn't know cars. He felt left behind in a way he never had with Asahi. Asahi had never really done anything special that Noya couldn't follow. 

Ryuu glanced over quickly and then focused back on his work. “Ah, I'm rebuilding a transmission,” he said simply but then realized Noya probably didn't even know what that meant, “Um, think of it like a bunch of gears that help regulate power. Like, the engine puts out too much power for most things so this helps to limit what actually reaches the wheels. Er, like do you understand what torque is? This slows down the output of the engine and increases torque,” Ryuu didn't really know how to explain it simpler so he just left it and hoped for the best. 

“I think I get it. So, it's really important, isn't it?” Noya's eyes followed Ryuu back to the work bench, where he slipped the piece back into the vice. 

Ryuu laughed, “Yeah, it's really important. This one had some of the gears worn down too much so it was slipping, so I had to replace those, see, these here are new.” He pointed and was so engaged in talking to Noya he forgot about how late it was. 

“I see. I also see that it's 9 o'clock and you still haven't eaten dinner,” Noya looked at Ryuu disapprovingly. “Why is this so important that you have to work so late on it?” 

Ryuu grabbed the rag and wiped his hands as he explained, “Well, I just said I'd have it done by tomorrow. The owner is coming to pick it up in the morning. Ryuu turned away from Noya because his intense gaze was making him feel uncomfortable and judged. 

“No excuses,” Noya reached out and grabbed Ryuu's hand and dragged him across the garage and to the sofa. He spun Ryuu around and then reached up and pushed his hands into Ryuu's chest so that he fell backwards onto the sofa. Noya quickly grabbed the bento and shoved it into Ryuu's hands. “Eat!” 

“Okay! Okay!” Ryuu laughed as he grabbed the chopsticks and started to shovel the food into his mouth. “Mtis Gwood” he mumbled as he ate. 

Noya jumped down next to Ryuu. The cushions were worn unevenly and the whole thing sagged in the middle so that Noya was practically on top of Ryuu. 'It doesn't mean anything, the sofa is busted. It doesn't mean anything,' Ryuu chanted to himself in his head as he tried to focus on his food and not the fact that Noya's side was pressing up against him. 

“I've got news,” Noya offered. He was met with raised eyebrows from Ryuu, so he continued, “Yeah, You remember Seijou from our 2nd year? When they had that Grand King guy?” Noya was focused solely on Ryuu and it was weird to be watched so closely while he ate. 

Ryuu nodded and just kept eating. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and Noya's cooking was fantastic. The rice he couldn't give Noya credit for, that was all the rice cooker. But the veggies were perfect and the chicken was even better. 

“So, I don't know if you remember the Ace on their team from that year. He was pretty good, but we were all so focused on Oikawa, I don't know if you'd remember him,” Noya explained. Ryuu just nodded. “Okay so, he's apparently on my team, which is actually kinda cool? Like somebody I at least know of. His name is Iwaizumi.” 

Ryuu swallowed and then asked, “So, he's being nice to you? He's not holding any old grudges or anything?” He set the mostly empty bento down on his lap for a second so he could focus on Noya's story. 

Noya laughed, “Nah! It's all good. He actually seems like a pretty great guy! He's got this whole 'good senpai' thing going on. Showing me around and introducing me to everybody. I'm supposed to go get drinks with him later this week. Should be fun!” 

Ryuu's heart sank, he really hoped this 'Iwaizumi' wasn't going to end up as a love interest. “Ah, good. I'm glad you've got friends on the team,” he said as he picked up the bento again and started to finish off the last few bits. He wanted to point out that he had always been a good senpai too, but that seemed silly. 

Noya gave a sly smile and commented, “I mean, I was going to invite you to come with us, but since you're sooooooo happy I've got new friends....” Tanaka choked on his food and that just made Noya laugh. “I'll take that as you accepting the invite then.” 

Tanaka fought down the food and then answered, “Yeah, sounds fun.” He ignored the blush running up his neck, and thankfully Noya ignored it too. “So, when's your first game?” 

“Oh, yeah! There's a bunch of random games coming up, but the first big one is in October. We'll play the Panasonic Panthers on October 21st. It's in the afternoon, you think you can make it?” Noya asked. He fidgeted a little as he waited for Ryuu's answer. It made Ryuu's heart flutter. 

“That's a Saturday? I can make it if it's Saturday. You said they are good, right? Does that mean I'm going to watch you get slaughtered?” Ryuu grinned as he looked down at Noya. 

“Fuck that! I'm on the team now! The Panthers are going down!” Noya pumped his fist in the air and let out a loud whoop. 

“Yeah, yeah. You sure talk big for somebody who wears such a hideous uniform. You seriously couldn't get on a team with better colors? You look like America threw up on you or something,” Ryuu joked. He honestly did hate the blue and red uniforms. He liked how the shorts looked on Noya, of course, but he thought the color scheme was hideous. 

“Whatever. You're just jealous of how good I look in those shorts,” Noya rattled off. Ryuu internally winced because damn was Noya getting good at pinpointing this stuff lately. It almost made him wonder if maybe Kiyoko had told everyone. Sometimes he got the impression that Noya knew. 

“Alright, back to work,” Ryuu changed the subject. He handed the empty bento to Noya and then pushed himself off the sofa. 

Ryuu expected Noya to leave now that he'd eaten, but Noya didn't. He pulled his legs up under himself and grabbed the ratty blanket that was hanging over the back of the sofa. He pulled it over his shoulders and just sat perched there watching Ryuu's every move. 

Ryuu felt naked, like Noya was analyzing every little thing he did. He was a little terrified of it, to be honest. He was getting to feeling that by the time he was done for the night Noya would be able to assemble the transmission all on his own.


	16. Kurowashiki

May 2018

As Tanaka drug his feet along the platform at 7:49 in the morning he questioned his sanity. Nishinoya had been in Osaka for days now with his team, but Tanaka hadn't been able to get off work so he was just heading down now. If he was lucky and there were no delays he would make it just in time to watch the game. 

He boarded the Shinkansen, found a seat and settled in for his 3 hour ride. He was already shelling out over 27,000 yen so he couldn't afford the faster Nozomi train. He was just thankful that they hadn't needed to come up with the money for Noya to travel as well. 

The train pulled away from the station as Tanaka pulled out the book he was reading, Golden Slumber by Isaka Kotarou. It was a political heavy thriller about a man being framed for a crime and how he tried to outwit the government who was doing the framing. It was alright, but he wasn't sure if it would keep him interested for the whole 3 hours. Not likely. 

An hour or so into his trip he found he couldn't focus on his book so he slipped the bookmark between the pages and turned to look out the window instead. The countryside passed by the window so quickly it all just turned into a blur and Tanaka found his thoughts wandering. 

It was a little over a year ago that Noya had showed up on Ryuu's doorstep in Tokyo. Ryuu couldn't say that he regretted any of the past year, but it had some downsides. Living with Noya had been both the best and worst thing he'd ever experience in his life. Noya was amazing and fun and wonderful and kind and everything Ryuu ever wanted. But because Noya was all of that it made it even harder for Ryuu to forget the fact that Noya wasn't interested in him. 

Or maybe he was? There had been all these little things recently that made Ryuu question what he thought he knew. He'd see Noya just looking at him with such intensity it was unsettling. But he looked at everybody that way, right? Or Noya would comment on some physical feature of Ryuu's that he liked. But that was just him being a supportive friend, right? 

And what about Ryuu? What about the fact that Noya was playing in the Kurowashiki All Japan Volleyball Tournament in Osaka and Ryuu hadn't even hesitated to say he'd be there. It had cost him more money than they really had to spare and he'd be spending more than 6 hours on trains during the day because he couldn't spend the night in Osaka. Bright and early Sunday morning he had to be ready to babysit his 4 year old nephew, Tatsuo. Saeko and Ukai were going on a vacation and they'd decided to drop the demon off for Ryuu to deal with for a week. 

Ryuu turned away from the window and leaned his head back against the chair and just stared at the back of the seat ahead of him. It was going to be a hell of a week. Noya wouldn't get back home until Tuesday, and he would be willing to help look after Tatsuo then, but for the 2 days before that Ryuu was on his own. Tatsuo wasn't a bad kid exactly, he just had all of the energy of the Tanaka family mixed in with the sharp calculating mind of the Ukai's. It was honestly a deadly combination. 

Though...he did sort of like the idea of Noya and him taking care of a kid together. It was bound to be fun if Noya was helping. The thought made him suddenly sad, and he didn't want to place the feeling, but he knew full well what it was. Even if he could get Noya, they'd never have children that were truly theirs. He shook his head to get rid of the thought, it was stupid anyway. Noya was the one man he knew he'd never get. Because what if it didn't work out? What if he scared Noya way? The risk was just too big. The risk was massive and to be honest, Ryuu wasn't really the risk taker, that was Noya. 

He sighed and closed his eyes to try to nap the rest of the journey away. He couldn't fall asleep right away, he didn't share that quality with Noya. Ryuu always tossed and turned for ages before he finally fell asleep. It's part of why he found it so hard to drag himself out of bed in the morning. Though it had gotten easier to wake up now that Noya lived with him. 

Every morning, Noya would come bounding into his room. Sometimes he'd throw random things at the still sleeping Tanaka. Other times he'd just bang on the door. There was once when he just walked in, opened the curtains and left without saying a word. Usually though, Noya would run in, jump up on the bed either next to, or on top of Tanaka and start to mercilessly shake him awake. Ryuu hated it, but he also loved it. He didn't need an alarm clock anymore. In fact, it had been murder to wake up with one today. He wasn't used to it, so the morning always felt a little empty when Noya was away. 

Ryuu finally drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up for a solid hour and a half. By the time his eyes fluttered open he was only about 20 minutes away from Osaka. He rubbed his palms down his face to try to wake himself up and then dug around in the pocket of his leather jacket for his phone. He put headphones in and pressed play on the music player. A song from a really popular anime soundtrack from a few years ago started to play. Noda Yojiro's voice started to sing a sad song about love and time, and loneliness. He knew Noya would scold his music choice, but what could he say? Part of Ryuu was still a dreamer and a romantic. 

The train finally pulled into Shin-Osaka station. Ryuu alighted from the train quickly and rushed down the platform into the station and then took the stairs up two at a time, much to the dismay off the people around him. But he honestly didn't have any time to waste. He grabbed a ticket from a machine and then headed to the Midosuji Line. 

It was only a bit over a half an hour and one transfer before he finally found himself at Asashiobashi Station. He wasted no time rushing to the Osaka Central City Gymnasium, finishing the journey on foot. He panted heavily as he entered the Gym and found his seat. Noya had gotten it sorted for him, and it was a great seat, right along the net so he had a full view of the game. 

He settled in just as the teams were filtering onto the court. He spotted Noya right away, and he knew he couldn't wave back, but that didn't stop Ryuu from waving like an idiot at Noya. He took the smile that filled up Noya's face as confirmation he had spotted Ryuu. It was honestly enough to justify the whole ordeal so far. 

The teams lined up and the Captains shook hands while Ryuu flipped through the program to see who was on this Suntory Sunbirds team that Noya was playing against today. He knew he should have already known, but sometimes it was hard to keep all the names straight as Noya babbled on and on about the various teams. Ryuu was interested, it's just that sometimes Noya spoke so fast it was hard to follow. 

He looked at the program and then back to the court a few times in shock. Now how did he miss that? Apparently the setter for Suntory was Oikawa Tooru. Ryuu was fairly certain he would have remembered Noya telling him that, but either way, it was happening now right before his eyes. Oh and of course he'd have the first serve. What were the chances? Bad luck for F. C. Tokyo. He watched the refs checking the rotation and then after the signal Noya rotated on immediately, which Ryuu agreed was a good move. 

Ryuu found himself slowly scooting forwards in his seat as the whistle blew and he watched one of his old rivals deliver a serve more powerful than anything he remembered before. Oikawa made a grave error, however. He tried to go with a tactic he had used before, and target the libero. The tactic made sense, of course, but it hadn't worked on Noya in high school, so Ryuu wasn't sure why he thought it would work on him now. 

He let out a whoop and punched his fist into the air as he jumped up off his seat as Noya expertly received Oikawa's serve. He noticed the looks from the people sitting around him and sheepishly settled back down in his seat. He missed volleyball sometimes, but the trade off was getting to see Noya play like this and it made it all worth it. 

Ryuu had supported Noya for a long time when he first came to Tokyo. Not that Noya had expected it or asked for it, of course. But Ryuu was hell bent on Noya getting what he wanted and he was willing to work a few extra hours to help give Noya the time he needed to devote to volleyball. Seeing him on the court now, even if his uniform was hideous, made the past year one that was filled with no regrets for Ryuu. 

Iwaizumi managed to score and the first point of the game went to Noya's team. Ryuu was surprised, he honestly hadn't expected that. The team had been doing better since they gained Noya, but they still weren't great. Even from his seat he could see the look Iwaizumi gave Oikawa across the net after his successful spike. He figured it must have been weird for them to play each other. 

Ryuu settled in again and watched the game unfold in front of him. His heart was light and a grin covered his whole face as Noya saved the ball that went on to score the point that won his team the 1st set. It was something that the crowd obviously hadn't anticipated and Tanaka just knew this was it for Noya. It had to be. He was going to get noticed here and all this work would finally pay off for him. 

He couldn't contain his excitement as the announcer pointed out the great receive by Nishinoya that helped win the set. As the team filed over to the other side of the net to get into position for the 2nd set Ryuu waved at Noya again. He hadn't expected anything in return so he almost jumped out of his skin as Noya waved back at him for a second. Ryuu knew he looked like an idiot in love to those around him but he honestly couldn't be bothered to give a fuck right now. 

Because he was, wasn't he? He was going to keep hiding it, he couldn't admit it to Noya. But he was completely, 100% an idiot in love with his best friend. He knew that whatever Noya needed he'd do his damnedest to provide. He'd travel across the country just to see Noya play one game. If Noya made the National team, he'd follow him around the world, as much as he could, to support him in the World League games. He was fully prepared to run himself ragged just to cheer Noya on. And he'd couldn't think of the last time he was this happy. 

“NOYA!!!!!” Ryuu jumped up just as the players were taking to the court. He jumped around in what little space he had and tried to mimic Noya's epic rolling receive as best he could. He yelled out “ROLLING THUNDER!!!” as he pumped his fist into the air. He was pretty sure he saw Noya trying to stifle his laughter where he waited to rotate onto the court. 

Yup. Totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurowashiki All Japan Volleyball Tournament takes place in Osaka every year in May. 
> 
> Tatsuo means Dragon Male. Yes, Saeko named her kid something to do with Dragons. She really loves her little bro, alright? 
> 
> The book Tanaka is reading is a real one. It is by one of the favorite authors of Tanka's stage play actor, Shiota Kouhei. 
> 
> Yes, Tanaka is listening to the Kimi No Na Wa soundtrack. Nandemonaiya.


	17. Celebration

July 2018

 

“RYUUUUUUUUUUU!! RYUUUUUUUUUUU!! RYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!” Ryuu stirred in his bed wondering where the noise was coming from. He rolled over onto his back and suddenly felt a heavy weight on top of him. He opened his eyes a bit and was met with the sight of Nishinoya straddling him and bouncing up and down. Which might have been a great thing under other circumstances but he had to pee and what the fuck Noya?

“Huh?” Ryuu muttered blearily. He reached his hand up and swiped it over his mouth where a little drool had collected. He focused on keeping his eyes open and then mumbled, “I swear to god, Noya, the apartment better be on fire or else I'll....”

Noya reached down and grabbed Ryuu's shirt and started pulling on it, “I DID IT RYUU!!! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!!” 

Ryuu's tired mind couldn't make sense of what was going on. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Noya's and held them still where they were still pulling on his shirt. Noya fidgeted and Ryuu was ready to kill somebody. Why the fuck did he have to be straddling his crotch? What the fuck?

“Noya...what the fuck are you doing?” Ryuu finally found enough words to hopefully get whatever this was moving forward. He kept his hands wrapped around Noya's as he focused his eyes onto Noya's face. “Noya, I need real words right now. I'm tired as fuck and you're here yelling and....”

Noya's shoulders slumped and it made Ryuu feel bad. He didn't mean to hurt Noya, but it was too god damn early for this shit. Noya said, “Sorry.” He took a deep breath in and then spoke, “Ryuu, I got the call. I did it. They want me. I'm on the National Team. I'm sorry I'm so excited, I just needed to tell you first, and now that you know I can tell everybody else and I've waited so long for this, oh my god, Ryuu. It's finally happening. I...” 

Now that, Ryuu did understand. He dropped Noya's hands and reached up and pulled Noya down on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around Noya and held him tight. He knew what he was doing, but he would be lying if he said that the early hour wasn't muddling his thoughts a bit. He didn't care though, this was the moment Noya had waited for. He had waited for. They had waited together and it was finally here. 

Ryuu felt a wet spot on his chest where Noya's face was pressed against his skin. Noya wormed his arms around Ryuu's neck and clung to him, crying. Ryuu was fully awake now and wasn't entirely sure what to do with the crying-for-joy Noya he had wrapped in his arms. He was fairly certain if he stayed this way for too long there was going to be an awkward situation arising in his pants. 

But that didn't really matter. This was Noya's greatest achievement so far and he was so happy that Noya was sharing it with him. He blinked tears out of his own eyes and ran his fingers through his friends hair. “I'm so proud of you, Noya,” his voice cracked as he said the words, but he could blame it on his early morning voice. 

Noya snuggled into Ryuu and said, “Hey Ryuu...” Ryuu gave a hum in response and so Noya continued, “Thanks for everything.” Ryuu could feel his lips as they moved against his skin. It was something he was trying very hard not to think about because his mind could so easily turn this into something it wasn't. Keep cool, Ryuu. Keep cool. 

“For what? I didn't do anything?” Ryuu was confused. He really hadn't done anything special. He rubbed his fingers into Noya's scalp. 

Noya finally pushed himself up, but remained sitting atop Ryuu. “For everything....just....everything,” Noya didn't really want to get into all of the embarrassing specifics. “Just thanks, man. You're the best.” 

And oh shit. Ryuu felt himself harden under Noya's ass and was ready to abruptly push Noya off of himself but Noya was always smoother than that. Noya slid off top of Ryuu and stood up off the bed. “I'll let you go about your morning routine, but I just wanted you to be the first to know, Ryuu.” 

Noya walked towards the door and just as he was about to close it behind him Ryuu yelled, “so do you want a big party? Or just a few beers between close friends?” 

Noya looked back and grinned, “How about a small party between close friends?” 

Ryuu smiled and said “You've got it!” as Noya closed the door behind him. 

It was a good 10 hours later when Ryuu jumped up from the sofa to answer the door to the first guests. It was just a low-key thing and a lot of people that Noya (and Ryuu) had once been close to wouldn't be there. They either lived too far away, had lost touch, or had gone their separate ways for other reasons. 

Ryuu opened the door and let in Iwaizumi. After that it was a steady stream including a few of Ryuu's work buddies and Bokuto, who had dragged along Kuroo. It was a small gathering, just 9 people hanging out, drinking beer and eating pizza. Ryuu lived for this kind of low-key party. He didn't have to be worried about looking good on the dance floor or who he might be trying to take back to his room afterwards. 

He wasn't sure who suggested it but he found himself playing Jenga with Noya, Kuroo and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was ridiculously good at this game it was really pissing Tanaka off. He was fairly certain that Noya's half drunk self would lose before he could though. 

Tanaka steadied himself and gently pulled a piece out and placed it gingerly on top of the tower. He'd really made things difficult for Noya with that move. He grinned, quite proud of himself for having beat Noya at something. 

Noya leaned forward too far and face planted into the table, thus toppling the Jenga tower and ending the game. Kuroo was beyond gone, and let out a loud “Wooooooooo I wiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!!” as he threw his arms into the air. 

Tanaka tripped over his own legs as he rushed forward to make sure Noya was alright and failed in his mission when he fell on top of Noya instead. Noya tried to push Ryuu off himself with limp arms and epicly failed. Which of course they both found hilarious. Ryuu and Noya just stayed there on the floor tangled in a pile laughing while Kuroo continued to let out various “Wooooo!” and “Yeah MAN!!”s in the background. 

Tanaka had no idea how much later it was that the room had quieted down and he felt strong arms lifting him up from his napping spot on top of Noya. He focused his eyes and was pretty sure it was Iwaizumi talking to him. “Tanaka, your work buddies are gone, and I'm going to make sure Bokuto and Kuroo get home okay. Do you need me to clean anything up or get you guys into bed?” 

Tanaka could hardly feel his legs, so it was very nice of this guy to be holding him up like that, “'Tits fine...he....he...I said tits....” He woke out of his drunken stupor a bit when Iwaizumi slapped him on the back hard. 

“Come on, Tanaka, you've got this. I need you to come with me to the door and lock it when I leave, alright?” Iwaizumi walked Kuroo and Bokuto out the door. 

Kuroo yelled, “YOU'RE THE BEST MAN!” 

Bokuto replied, “NO YOU ARE!!” 

Iwaizumi deadpanned, “No, clearly I am, you drunk assholes.” 

Tanaka was still conscious enough to laugh at that as he followed them out the front door. Not so conscious that he knew what he was doing though. He followed Iwaizumi outside and had to be turned around and lead back into his apartment. 

Iwaizumi looked at him with intense eye contact, “Ta. Na. Ka. Lock this door, okay?” 

Tanaka nodded and said, “You're the best.” 

Iwaizumi just laughed and pulled the door closed behind himself. Tanaka blanked for a second and then remembered he was supposed to lock the door. He heard the door nob turn once and then Iwaizumi called from outside, “Good job! Thanks for having us!” 

Tanaka wandered back over to the living room and saw Noya passed out on the floor still. Ever the good friend, even when drunk, he walked over and hoisted Noya up and carried him towards his room on shaky legs. 

As he got close to Noya's bed he tripped and fell forward onto the bed with Noya. He tried to stand up but felt hands pulling him down onto the bed by his shirt. He didn't even register what happened until it was over. Noya had pulled him onto the bed next to himself and covered him up with a blanket and was now curling up next to him. 

Noya mumbled, “Yer warm, Ryuu.” 

Ryuu's mouth hardly made the word right as he said, “yea.”

Noya whispered, “Love you.” 

Ryuu's brain was already so foggy he wasn't sure if heard that right, but mumbled anyway, “Love you too.”


	18. Single?

July 2018

 

“Ryuu-ojisaaaaaaaaaaaan!!” 

Ryuu let out a loud "omph" as Tatsuo ran into him full force and face planted against his thighs. Ryuu grinned and lifted Tatsu-chan up and spun around in a circle while they both laughed. 

“So you're good then?” Saeko asked from the entryway. 

Ryuu came to a stop and let Tatsuo down next to him. “Of course, aren't we always?” He walked over to the entryway where his sister and her boyfriend stood waiting to say their goodbyes. Tatsuo just ignored them and ran over to where Noya was sitting cross-legged on the floor emptying a tub of Lego out. 

Saeko peeked around Ryuu and yelled at Noya, “If you let him swallow those you better not come crying to me! Got it!?” She gave Noya a look befitting of a Tanaka. 

Noya called over, “You got it, Nee-san! Let him swallow all the Lego!” Noya reached over and ruffled Tatsu-chan's hair as they started to work on a project together. 

“As long as you're the one dealing with the consequences, Yuu,” Saeko laughed as she turned her attention back to Ryuu. “Alright, we'll be back on Wednesday to pick him up. Thanks a ton, little bro.” 

“It's fine, but I don't really understand why you had to drive the bus for the training camp,” Ryuu muttered as he ran his hand over his short hair. 

Saeko let out a loud laugh at that, “Well I know what this guy got up to on that first trip to the Fukurodani Training Camp so I don't trust him!” She jammed her elbow into Ukai's side as she winked at Ryuu. 

Ryuu's face showed instant disgust, “Oh come the fuck on, really?” He turned to look at his old Coach instead of his sister this time. He'd never really had an issue with his Coach and his sister being together but he really didn't need to know that when they'd met at that Training Camp years ago they were busy doing more than just drinking at night. 

Ukai had always treated the kids like men, and so now was no different, “I thought it was pretty obvious.” He thought for a second and then said, “I'll buy ya a beer later to make up for it.” 

“That doesn't work anymore!! I can buy my own beer, dumbass!” Ryuu had no qualms with using that tone of voice with Ukai now that he was part of the family, or well, close enough anyway. 

“Take good care of little Tanaka!” Saeko called back as she stepped outside. 

Noya hollered across the room, “Which one?” 

“BOTH!” was Saeko's vehement reply. 

Tanaka closed the door on them as Ukai complained, “My own son and he can't even have my name.” 

Saeko's laughter was heard easily through the closed door, “That's what you get for not marrying me!” 

“But we both agreed...” Ukai's voice faded out as they were finally gone. 

Ryuu turned and practically skipped over to Noya and Tatsu-chan, ready to join in on the fun when Noya pointed out, without even looking up at him, “It's your turn to make dinner, ya` know?” Noya just kept right on helping Tatsuo build what appeared to be a train. Ryuu would have been a bit sad if not for the fact that Noya and Tatsuo playing together was sort of adorable.

Ryuu walked back over to the kitchen and said, “Whatever, you know he likes my cooking better anyway.” He said it like it was a jab, but there was no real venom in it. 

“Noya-ojisan, why are you so happy?” Tatsu-chan asked, seemingly innocent enough. Noya had a gentle smile on his face as he fit two Lego bricks together. 

“Never mind,” Noya said to Tatsuo as he reached over and ruffled his hair again. To himself he added, “It's like he thinks I don't know who's cooking you like.” He laughed to cover up his thoughts from the ever observant child next to him and then proposed, “Why don't I build a Station to go along with the train?” 

Tatsuo shouted “Yeah!” Ryuu looked over from the kitchen, he was honestly going to take forever to make dinner at this rate. He was just too preoccupied watching how great Noya was with his nephew. And he couldn't lie, part of why he was looking was because Noya looked great today. His clothes were all dirty since they'd both been avoiding laundry so he had confiscated one of Tanaka's shirts and the way it hung of his shoulders was great. 

Ryuu was busy stirring the curry by the time Tatsuo and Noya's patience to sit still ran out. Tatsuo ran past him and Noya tore by right behind him. They were both screaming so loud that Ryuu was once again thankful that the only neighbors they had were other businesses. 

This time Noya ran through the kitchen first followed by Tatsuo. Ryuu was trying to focus on the food, so he couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure they were just running laps of the apartment and screaming like maniacs while they did it. 

He prepared himself for the moment when they would run by again. He was going to turn around, grab Tatsuo and then sit him in the chair at the table to eat. It would piss the toddler off, and while Ryuu loved him to death, he was feeling pretty good about reigning down some discipline. 

The loud footsteps and the screams that came with them approached again. Ryuu turned around and grabbed the body in front of him and he knew immediately that he had misjudged his target. But his mistake was made, so he just went all in. He scooped Noya up off his feet and sat him down in the chair at the table. “Foods ready,” he proclaimed and left it at that as he tried his best not to smile. 

Tatsuo had stopped short behind Noya with a look of surprise on his face. Tanaka gave him his best intimidating face and just said, “You're next.” Before he could even move to pick the kid up, he was already climbing up onto an empty chair at the table. Well that worked better than Tanaka expected. 

Tanaka brought the plates of food over to the table and then sat down across from Noya. He averted his eyes when he saw the look on Noya's face. He couldn't help it though and a grin spread across his lips. 

“Dude, just how strong are you?” Noya blurted out in surprise. That caught Ryuu off guard because it wasn't like that was the first time he'd picked Noya up. 

Tatsuo chimed in, “Ryuu-Ojisan is strong! Stronger than Papa!” To that both Noya and Tanaka laughed at their ex-Coach's misfortune. Even from his own son. 

Noya fought out between laughs, “No, seriously, Ryuu. I'm like all muscle, I know I don't weigh what I did in High School.” 

Ryuu took a moment to think and he realized that yeah, Noya was right. He was pretty heavy, and Ryuu hadn't picked him up since he'd started to play professional volleyball. He had a vague recollection that maybe he had carried him to bed once, but he couldn't be sure. “Eh, whatever,” he shrugged it off. “Now eat!” 

All 3 of them said a chorus of “Itadakimasu!!” and then dug into their food. 

One the first bite Noya's eyes rolled back as he gave an exaggerated look of pleasure, “My god, Ryuu. How are you still single?” 

The blush was on Ryuu's face and neck and ears and who knows where else instantly. “I...uh....”

Tatsuo chimed in to add to Ryuu's problems and it made him feel a little less sorry for Ukai and more sorry for himself. “Yeah, Ryuu-ojisan!! When am I going to get an Obasan!?” Tatsuo started bouncing in his chair at the thought of an Aunt who, if his friends at the playground were to be believed, would spoil him rotten. 

It was hardly even possible, but Ryuu's blush deepened at that and he shoveled more food into his mouth to avoid the topic all together. 

Noya wasn't about to let it go though, “Seriously, dude? You're like, I don't know, probably the best guy I've ever met. I don't get it, chicks AND dudes should be lining up at the door for a piece of you.” He shoved in a mouthful of curry and made that exaggerated face again and Ryuu couldn't help but assume it was some variation of his o-face and Shit. What the fuck Noya? We're at the dinner table, with a 4 year old. 

Ryuu threw down his chopsticks and in an attempt to end the conversation proclaimed, “I'm just enjoying the bachelor life! I could get a partner if I wanted to. I'm just happy how things are now, okay?” He sighed and then picked back up his chopsticks to try to finish his meal in what he hoped would be peace. 

Noya honestly wasn't having any of it, and the smirk on his lips made Ryuu uneasy. “You're happy just living with your best friend and not getting laid? Seriously?” Noya cocked an eyebrow in mock confusion. 

Tatsuo yelled out “Not getting laid! Not getting laid! Ryuu-ojisan's not getting laid!” He chanted it like he almost knew what that meant, and Ryuu found it mildly terrifying that apparently not only did his sister and Ukai think this was appropriate dinner conversation for a 4 year old, Noya did too. What the fuck world was he even living in? 

When it became obvious Ryuu wasn't going to respond Noya finally shrugged and began eating again. “I don't get it. I mean, you're a catch, I'd date you in a heartbeat.” He pushed so much food into his mouth then that he couldn't have responded to Ryuu even if tried. 

Ryuu was silent for a while and then let out a soft “Huh?” It lacked all the usual energy his “Huh?!!!”'s normally had. 

He didn't need to question what Noya had said because Tatsuo was very helpfully parroting it back for both of them to hear. “I'd date you! I'd date you! Noya-ojisan would date Ryuu-ojisan!!” 

Noya looked up from his food and locked eyes with Ryuu. Noya's eyes were wide and filled with a look Ryuu hadn't seen on him before. It looked like lust, but what the fuck? Noya's amber eyes just kept looking at him as he slowly put more food into his mouth. He licked his lips at the end without ever breaking eye contact. 

Ryuu was confused, speechless, horny and meant to be babysitting this whole weekend so seriously what the fuck? His mouth dropped open as he watched Noya continue eating and Tatsuo carried on about “Noya-ojisan and Ryuu-ojisan!!” in the background. 

Then his old energy came back and he screwed up his face and let out a deafening, “HUH???!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojisan - Uncle  
> Obasan - Aunt 
> 
> "Ojiisan" and "Obaasan" with the longer vowel sounds would be Grandpa and Grandma. 
> 
> Also - Noya, WTF are you doing?


	19. Truth

July 2018

Ryuu snored from his spot on the couch. He felt a gentle tug on his arm and waved it away. He rolled over pressing his face into the back cushions of the couch as he mumbled, “It's Noya's turn, I'm asleep.” 

The voice that spoke wasn't the one he expected. “Ryuu, it's me,” Noya whispered. 

Ryuu rolled back over to face the voice. He blinked a few times to adjust his sight to the mostly dark room. He was face to face with Nishinoya, who was sitting on his knees in front of the couch, starting at him with eyes that seemed to glow in the pale blue light from the neon signs outside that filtered in through the curtains.

His voice was husky and cracked as he whispered, “Noya?” He squinted in the dim light and searched for the clock on the wall by the front door. “It's...2 in the morning? What are you doing?” He reached up and scratched his head sleepily. 

“I need to tell you something,” Noya whispered, and it made Ryuu worried because distress strained his voice. 

Ryuu focused back on Noya and the gears in his sleep addled brain started to turn, slowly at first and then he started to catch up. Noya's eyes were glistening, and it looked like he'd been crying and oh shit. Shit. What happened? Was Tatsuo okay? He shot up to a sitting position and abandoning the hush in his voice he demanded, “What's wrong? What happened? Is Tatsuo okay?” 

Noya was quick to reassure him. He reached out and gently set his hand on Ryuu's thigh and whispered, “No, no. Everything's fine. I'm sorry. I...” he swallowed hard and looked away from Ryuu. “I shouldn't have woken you. I'm sorry. It can wait....” He made no move to get up and leave though so Ryuu knew it was important, whatever it was. 

Ryuu cleared his throat and offered, “Well, I'm awake now so....” the words hung in the air and when Noya didn't continue Ryuu prodded, “Noya? What is it? What do you have to tell me?” 

Noya kept his eyes focused away from Ryuu, so that Ryuu could see his face in profile. The dim light lit the edges and added to the otherworldly look Noya had. He looked a bit worn down, like he'd been crying for a while, and Ryuu felt a pang in his chest. Noya didn't say anything. 

“Noya? Come on, you know you can tell me anything....” Ryuu tried. Nothing. He ran his hand over his head and then reached down and put his hand on top of Noya's. “Hey, I can't help you if I don't know what it is....” 

Noya still refused to look at him but finally his lips parted and he said a few simple words that left Ryuu reeling. “Why am I not good enough?” 

Ryuu didn't understand, who said Noya wasn't good enough? He'd beat them up! Noya was more than good enough, Noya was too good, he'd find whoever made Noya feel like this and bite their throat out, tear them limb from limb and....shit. Yeah, conversation. “I don't understand, Noya. Who said you aren't good enough?” 

Noya finally turned and looked up at Ryuu. His eyes were tired, and watery, and Ryuu hated that look on him. “He didn't say that exactly, but he's not interested. I...” he swallowed and the lump caught in his throat. “I...he's single, and I know the fact that I'm a guy doesn't matter to him and I...Why am I never enough?” He stared into Ryuu's soul and then finally turned back away. 

Ryuu was ready to kill somebody, “Wait, what? Who? Noya? Did somebody turn you down? Did somebody hurt you? Who was it? I'll kill them! What kind of fucking morning doesn't want yo...” 

Noya's head turned abruptly back to Ryuu and he made eye contact again as he cut Ryuu off, “You.” 

Ryuu thought he'd heard wrong, “Who?” 

Noya took a deep breath and his chest and shoulders rose as he did. He slowly let the breath out through his open mouth and said, “You, Ryuu. It's you. What can I do to...”

Ryuu's face screwed itself up in confusion as he looked at Noya and tried to put all the pieces into an order that made sense, but it just didn't, “Noya, I don't understa...” 

Noya cut him off again, “Ryuu, please. Just listen. I...” he swallowed again, but his mouth was still dry. He licked his lips and then continued, “I just need to tell you.... Look. I'm sorry, Ryuu. I'm so so sorry, you'll never know how sorry. I fucked up and it was mean and it wasn't fair to you or Asahi and I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle you and Tora and I needed to do something and I just didn't know what else to do and then it just happened and then you and Kiyoko and...and...” Noya was rambling a million miles a second like some flood gates of truth had finally been opened. 

Ryuu could see the pieces starting to fall into place so he burst in, “Noya! You....You've got it all wrong....” His heart ached and he needed to find the words to make Noya understand. 

It didn't matter though because Noya narrowed his eyes and he was adamant, almost angry, “No! Ryuu, Listen! Please!” 

Ryuu clamped his mouth shut and his teeth clacked together from the force. It hurt, but he kept his mouth shut and just nodded. He felt like he might cry as the puzzle pieces started to make a picture for him. 

“I'm. Sorry.” Noya stressed each word. “I stopped talking to you because I just...” he looked away again because it hurt to remember and he needed to tell Ryuu, but he couldn't look him in the eyes and do it. “I couldn't keep talking to you. You...made so much sense that day, you know? On the phone. I knew that, but I couldn't admit it. I couldn't face any of it, so I just stayed there and shut you up.” He turned back to Ryuu and stressed again, “I'm so sorry, Ryuu.” He was crying again. 

Ryuu tried to cut in but as soon as he opened his lips Noya said, “I'm not finished. I cut you out and it was...it was the biggest mistake of my life,” he raised his head up towards the ceiling and Ryuu could see he was trying to stop crying. “Asahi was a huge mistake too, but cutting you out...I...I'm such an idiot. I needed you, Ryuu. And then when I finally couldn't handle it anymore I...I fucking came running to you.” He started to hyperventilate. 

Ryuu panicked and started to say, “But Noya, I'm the one who...” but when Noya turned to focus his eyes on him again he cut himself short, and mumbled, “sorry,” as he squeezed Noya's hand. He was ready to explode, he needed to tell Noya so much, If this was all real, Noya needed to know. 

“It was a shitty thing I did to you, Ryuu. Dropping you like that and then coming to you years later to look for a shoulder to cry on, but I just....I couldn't....” The words caught in his throat and he stopped to try to steady his breathing. This wasn't like him. Noya wasn't like this, and it was killing Ryuu to watch. 

Ryuu reached his other hand up and rested it on Noya's shoulder. That seemed to help and Noya fixed his eyes on Ryuu's face again. “Ryuu...” the name hung in the air and Ryuu knew he wasn't ready to hear what was coming next, but at the same time he knew he'd never been more ready for anything in his whole life. Noya whispered small but strong, “I love you, Ryuu.” Noya made to stand like he was going to leave. 

It took Ryuu's brain a moment to process it but when it a second later he moved into action. He bent his face down and crashed his lips against Noya's. It was everything he'd ever imagined and more. Now that it happened he was needy, and caught Noya's bottom lip between his own and sucked. He closed his eyes and didn't have time to worry if it wasn't what Noya had wanted. 

Noya moved in full force. And it felt so like Noya. Noya was strong and confident and he kissed Ryuu like that. Noya climbed up from where he was kneeling and onto Ryuu's lap. With one leg on either side of Ryuu it put them just about at eye level. Noya's lips never left Ryuu's as he clamped his hands on Ryuu's cheeks and raised himself up on his knees so that now Ryuu had to look up. 

Noya's tongue pressed at Ryuu's lips and it wasn't so much asking as it was telling, and Ryuu was more than ready to oblige. Noya slipped his tongue into Ryuu's mouth and went about exploring every place it could fine. Ryuu finally opened his eyes again and he was met with the sight of Noya looking at him with that same look he'd had at the dinner table earlier that night. 

Ryuu moaned and closed his eyes again as Noya's fingers brushed the skin above the waistband of his sweatpants. So much had been happening that he hadn't even realized how hard he was until Noya was threatening to explore there too. Ryuu moaned and then used every fiber of his being to gently pull away from Noya's forceful kisses. 

It was like the storm had stopped. Instantly. Noya panicked and thought he'd misread something so he went to jump off of Ryuu but Ryuu was quicker to grab Noya by the sides and hold him put. Noya looked terrified as Ryuu gently pushed him down to sitting again. He was strong, but couldn't deny that it fucking hurt to feel Noya so close to his dick and he moaned out, “Fuck...Noya...” 

He pulled himself out of it and focused on Noya's face. Noya looked like a deer in headlights, his eyes wide and frozen in terror. Ryuu couldn't help but smile and hope it would relax him. “Noya, we probably shouldn't....”

Noya unfroze and began apologizing in rapid fire, “Oh my god, Ryuu. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you do anything you didn't want to. Shit. I knew I should have....” 

Ryuu leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Noya's lips to hopefully ease him and also shut him up. “Noya, we're in the living room, and Tatsuo could wake up at any...”

“Shit! I completely forgot, Oh my god, Ryuu. I'm so sorry. I fucked up again,” Noya's shoulders relaxed when he realized the reason they shouldn't was because they were in the open and babysitting and not the fact that he wasn't good enough. Noya let out a quick little sigh and then laughed. “I'm sorry, Ryuu.” He bit his lower lip for a minute and then locked eyes with Ryuu again, “So you....mean you...do want to?” 

Ryuu laughed at that, but then quickly hushed himself when he remembered he'd wake up Tatsuo. The look on his face must have been funny because Noya started laughing again, but quieter this time, conscious finally of the situation. 

“Noya...” 

Noya said gently, “Hey...ya know you can call me Yuu, right?” He bit his lower lip again and his eyes were pleading. 

“Yuu....” Ryuu let the name hang in the air. It felt so right and he couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across his face as he said it again, “Yuu...Yuu...Yuu...” Noya giggled, actually giggled and Ryuu's heart was somewhere in the heavens by now. “Yuu, I think you should know....” 

Noya's eyes narrowed in confusion as he cocked one eyebrow. “Huh?”

“It was always you, man. I...shit. Noya, Yuu...” He sighed and gathered his words as he took in the picture that finally made sense in front of him. “I love you.” 

At that Noya pushed ahead forcefully again and Ryuu had to back away, “But...” Ryuu trailed off. 

Noya stalled and crashed. 'But' was never a good thing. Nothing that followed 'but' was ever good. 

Ryuu swallowed and continued on to put Noya out of his misery, “What if I'm not enough?” He reached up and put a hand on Noya's cheek. His fingers trembled. 

Noya let out a chuckle, “Dude, I've seen you naked, and trust me, you're more than enough.” Noya's grin spread over his whole face. 

Ryuu's fingers moved down to trace the edges of Noya's smile. He stared straight into Noya's eyes as he said, “That's not what I....”

Noya cut him off, “Of course I know that's not what you meant.” He reached up and took Ryuu's hands in his own. Ryuu's hands were larger so Noya's couldn't completely engulf them, but he tried anyway. His eyes met the intensity in Ryuu's as he stared back. “Ryuu,” he swallowed and then took a short breath as he plunged ahead, “I love you. Why in the world would you ever think you wouldn't be enough?” He sighed, “You're all I ever wanted. I'd be completely lost without you.” 

Ryuu's lips parted gently in surprise as his heart hitched. He gasped for the breath that had suddenly left him and muttered, “Yeah....” He thought for a moment and then asked the only question that was still bugging him, “What if I mess this up?” 

Noya laughed hard at that and kissed him again. He pulled back and his eyes were shining as he assured Ryuu, “You can't. It will never happen. This is it, you're stuck with me now.” 

Ryuu finally understood what it was like to have everything you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!! \o/


	20. Yuu

July 2018

Noya whined, “Ryuuuuuu, come on!” He was pouting, but Ryuu was determined not to let it work. They only had to babysit for another day and then he could scream Yuu's name all he wanted. They could fuck on the couch, in the shower, on the kitchen table. Ryuu had already imagined all of those as well as both of their beds and even the hallway against the wall. Soon, if they just waited another day they could do whatever they wanted.

“No,” Ryuu was adamant. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and squared his shoulders.

Noya bounced on the bed a bit and whined some more, “Ryuu, you're killlllllling me. You can't just expect to sleep half naked with me every night and get away with this!” He was indignant and demanded, “Do you even know how long I've waited for this?!”

Ryuu consulted his memories and came up with the answer, “Um...like....a few years?” In all his talk and confessions the other night Noya hadn't exactly pinpointed when.

“6 years, Ryuu. 6 YEARS!!” Noya threw his hands up in the air and then sighed. “You know, in all the ways I ever imagined this, me begging for it was not one of them.” Ryuu just stared at him and then Noya huffed out, “Damn it, Ryuu!”

“So...” Ryuu raised an eyebrow, “Okay, firstly...6 years? And secondly....how exactly did you imagine it?”

Noya settled himself down and obliged, “Yes. 6 years. Years, Ryuu. Not months. Not weeks. Not days. YEARS. Since we were 1st years.” He tried again, “So it would be really great if I didn't have to wait another 6 years just to touch your dick.” Now he crossed his arms.

Ryuu was actually stunned. He hadn't realized it was that long. Shit, that meant Noya actually fell for him before he fell for Noya. “Well son-of-a-bitch....” he mused. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about what that meant.

Noya grew impatient and then tried a new tactic, “As for the second question, why don't I show you instead of bore you with words....” He leaned forward and started to crawl across the bed towards his boyfriend.

Ryuu laughed at Noya's attempt to be sexy, but the smile on his face was undeniable, as was the bulge in his pants. “No, Yuu.”

Noya dove forward and pushed Ryuu back onto the bed. He pinned him down as he said, “Yes, Ryuu.” Tanaka had no idea where this snark was coming from, but he had to admit it worked well on Noya.

Tanaka looked up at him and tried, a weaker fight, “Yuu...I love you, but....”

Noya pushed his hands down onto Ryuu's shoulders a little harder and said, “No buts!”

Ryuu chuckled, “Buuuuuuuut...there is no way I'm not going to end up screaming your name for the whole god damned neighborhood to hear so we need to wait.”

Noya stared at him in silence before deciding his answer, “No!” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryuu's neck and then again behind his ear. He took Ryuu's earlobe between his lips and then gently nibbled.

Ryuu let out a stern, “NoyAAA” his voice raised as Noya bit down harder. Ryuu moaned but tried to keep fighting the good fight, “Come on, do we need to have a talk about how no means no?”

Noya moved his lips to Ryuu's neck again and started sucking with enough force to leave a mark. When Ryuu told him no means no, he gently bit down to make sure he'd leave a mark.

“Yuu...are you going to explain to my nephew why his uncles are playing naked together in the bedroom when you make me scream and wake him up? Then are you going to explain to my sister why exactly that happened in the first place?” Ryuu moaned again as Noya moved his lips slowly down his neck and onto his chest.

Noya wrapped his lips around Ryuu's nipple and then flicked his tongue. Ryuu let out a squeak. Noya pulled back and admired how hard he'd made his boyfriends nipple and then just happily answered, “Yes!”

Ryuu groaned, “Yuu....”

“Oh yes, like that. That's good. If you could say my name like that again that would be excellent!” Noya said as he reached down into his own pants and started to play with himself while he was still sitting on top of Ryuu.

“Damn it Noya!” Ryuu said, but he couldn't look away from Noya. His head was back, exposing his throat and Ryuu watched as his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed. Then there was the problem of what Noya was doing with himself.

Noya moaned and said in a breathy voice, “Say my name, Ryuu.” Ryuu couldn't see how exactly he was touching himself, just that his hand was moving up and down in his pants.

“Yuu, come on, stop it,” Ryuu's cock was begging to be touched but he knew this could only lead to a bad situation. He knew if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. “Fuck, come on, man.”

Noya replied, “Yeah, fuck...is good...come on, Ryuu....” His mouth was hanging open now and his eyes were closed as he reached his other hand down the back of his pants. He arched his back up as Ryuu could only assume he slipped his finger into his own ass.

“Damn it, Noya!” Ryuu couldn't be the mental MVP anymore. It was too much. He reached up and pulled Noya down on top of his chest and hungrily searched for his lips.

Noya stopped his show immediately and focused on Ryuu. “About damn time,” he said between kisses.

“Shut up,” Ryuu responded as he sunk his teeth into Noya's bottom lip to scold him. It elicited a low moan from Noya. Noya's response was to start to hump Ryuu.

“Ryuu...” Noya pulled away from Ryuu's lips and instead started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, chest, and abdomen.

“Yuu....I won't be able to....oh....shit....” Ryuu muttered as Noya kissed the space right above his waistband. Noya slipped his fingers under the waistband and with a swift tug brought Ryuu's pants down. Ryuu lifted up his ass to help the process because he couldn't resist anymore. He was so totally fucked.

Noya pulled back and admired what he saw. The button on Ryuu's boxers wasn't closed and so his dick had just popped right out the hole and was there for Noya to take in. “Shit, Ryuu...”

Ryuu looked down and the sight of Noya just looking at his erection made him want to fuck the shit out Noya right then and there. “Um....?” Ryuu questioned as it got a little awkward how long Noya was just staring.

Noya laughed, “Shit. I guess I better not just leave ya hangin’ like that.” He bent down and took Ryuu into his mouth.

“Oh fuck...” Ryuu moaned.

Noya held Ryuu at the base with one hand as he slid his lips up and down slowly. Agonizingly slowl. His fingers found Ryuu's balls and started to gently play with him as he sent his index finger towards Ryuu's ass.

Ryuu practically yelled, “Fuck....Yuu....Aaaaa” as Noya's fingertip traced his asshole.

Both froze when a loud creak came from the hallway. They waited to see if the worst was about to happen but when they heard the toilet flush and the door across the hall close again they were both able to breath.

Noya pulled his mouth off Ryuu with a loud pop and offered, “I didn't know you were a screamer, but....I could gag you, if that'd help...”

Ryuu had a hard time concentrating on the question because Noya was rubbing some of Ryuu's precum onto his finger and was now slowly inserting it into him. Ryuu arched his back up at the pressure as Noya worked his finger around inside him. “I....uh.....not really into....OH FUCK!” And just like that Noya's finger was gone and Ryuu was left alone on the bed. Ryuu groaned, “Come on....now what are you...Ophf!”

Noya has shoved a wad of some sort of fabric into Ryuu's mouth while his eyes had been closed. Ryuu's eyes shot open as he tried to protest but only managed to move the fabric around a bit in his mouth. Noya was straddling him now and he noticed for the first time that he was naked now too.

Noya's abs were tight. Every muscle of his body was well toned from his professional sports career. Ryuu's eyes widened in awe and a little bit in fear as he took in the sight of Noya's full erect size. He'd seen Noya naked before in the onsen and showers plenty of times, but he'd never seen him hard. The fact that Noya walked like he owned the damn world made so much more sense now. Ryuu couldn't help but consider the term “grower, not a shower.” He nearly choked on the wad of fabric in his mouth.

Noya took pity on him and leaned down and plucked the wad out of his mouth. Ryuu's mouth was dry and hurt a bit so he had to open and close his jaw a few times before he spoke. “What the fuck, Noya?”

“You were too loud, and I'm not stopping this tonight because you woke up the kid. So I shoved this in your mouth to shut you up. Simple.” Noya had a knee on each side of Ryuu's torso now and he was up on them with his hands on his hips, dick just sticking up right near Ryuu's face.

Ryuu reached up and grabbed whatever “this” was and unwaded the mess of fabric that was wet from his saliva. He found that it was a pair of boxers, and they weren't his. “Did....did you....shove your boxers into my mouth?” He threw them aside in disgust and then looked at Noya again and said, “What the fuck?”

Noya laughed and it made his cock bob up and down as he choked out between laughs, “Sorry, I swear they were clean this morning.”

Ryuu reached up and shoved him after hearing that news and said, “Oh come on!” As Noya fell backwards Ryuu pulled himself out from underneath him and then pounced. He planted one hand on each side of Noya's face and hovered over him, looking down at his boyfriend who wasn't laughing anymore. “There. Put you where you belong.”

Noya's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Finally he grinned and said, “Well....that's not how I imagined that either! Interesting....”

Ryuu was pretty sure he knew what was so interesting, but he figured it was better to just roll with it. “What is?” He cocked an eyebrow and smirked down at Noya.

“Ohhhh nothing. You're just so obliging I had you pegged as wanting this to go the other way around,” Noya offered and then hastily added, “But this is good too!” He reached up and laced his fingers behind Ryuu's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ryuu fought out the words as Noya just kept attempting to kiss him, “You thought you were going to fuck me, not the other way around?”

Noya gave up trying to kiss him and laughed, “Well...I thought that was pretty obvious. It's fine though, this works too!”

Ryuu looked down at Noya and thought that he could get used to seeing him like this, but the other way was good too. His eyes searched Noya's face and he couldn't help but smile when he thought about how much he loved his boyfriend. He offered, “I mean...I'll go either way too. I mean...” he laughed, “I thought that was pretty obvious!” he mimicked Noya.

“Oooooo, now this I do like!! This is new for me!” Noya sat up and Ryuu moved over off of him to let him. “I've never been with somebody who was cool with both! This.....ooo....man....this changes things.”

Ryuu laughed, “I don't see how?”

Noya spoke matter of factly, “It's obvious, isn't it?! Someday you can fuck me and others I can fuck you and....oh.....this is going to be good....” He was bouncing up and down on the bed again with excitement that was mostly lost on Ryuu.

“Um....yeah? I didn't know that was a big deal?” Ryuu offered. “I mean...that just seems like it makes sense to me. We've both got dicks, we might as well use them, right?”

Noya could hardly control his excitement, “I'm just not used to that!”

That concerned Ryuu a bit, that Noya kept talking about “used to” he knew Noya had had sex before but he didn't really need to be reminded of it right now. He leveled Noya with a glance and said, “Yeah well, I'm not what you're used to.”

The grin on Noya's face looked almost painful it was so wide. He said, “True!” and then in one swift move had Ryuu laying on his back and the boxer gag ready to go. “Do you need this, or do you think you can contain your excitement?”

Ryuu didn't say a word, just reached up, grabbed the boxers out of Noya's hand and shoved them in his own mouth. He fixed his eyes on Noya and nodded.

Noya laughed and said, “Oh um...if I do something you don't like just...like....shit you can't talk. Slap me. Okay?” Ryuu nodded, but he knew it wouldn't be a problem. He would honestly do anything for Noya. Shit, he had Noya's dirty boxers in his mouth right now. Noya reached over and pulled open the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out lube and a string of condoms. Ryuu wanted to tell him not to bother but he figured he should probably just roll with it because that was just another conversation that would slow them down.

Ryuu watched as Noya poured lube onto his fingers and then rubbed them together to spread it around and warm it up. Ryuu could hardly breath from the anticipation. Everything so far had been...unexpected. But perfect. Of course Noya would be able to take charge. Of course Noya would stop from time to time to chat and laugh and smile. Part of Ryuu was itching to get Noya inside him like, an hour ago, but part of him was so thrilled that this was so them. This was just like they were. A little rough, and loud, and rushing into things and then having to back off to have a laugh. Ryuu smiled around the wad of fabric.

Ryuu squirmed as Noya's finger found it's way back into his ass. Ryuu watched silently as Noya used one hand to gently stretch him and his other to rub his own dick. The sight of Noya playing with himself honestly just did things to Ryuu. He moaned into the cloth and took a deep breath through his nose.

Noya's middle finger was teasing to go in too and Ryuu gave a sharp inhale as it slipped inside of him. He had to use his tongue to push the fabric he almost swallowed back out and reminded himself to breath through his nose. He moaned and said into the wad, “Yuu,” though it didn't sound like that at all.

Noya asked plainly, “Can you get off with just ass stuff, or do you want me to blow you first?” My god Ryuu loved how like his old self Noya was right now. So straightforward. It was honestly turning him on even more. He just nodded and wasn't sure which question Noya would take that as the answer to, but he didn't even care.

He got his answer when Noya locked eyes with him and said, “I'm sorry, I'm going to try not to hurt you,” and slipped his ring finger in too. Ryuu's eyes widened as Noya played around trying to gently stretch him out enough to fit in. Noya curled his fingers upwards and that found the spot. Ryuu let out a deep moan and was only partially muffled by the gag.

Noya leaned forward over Ryuu and grabbed a pillow and then shoved it under Ryuu's ass so that he had easier access to everything. Noya said, “I need to look at you this time. I need to see your face.” Ryuu nodded vigorously and squirmed as Noya reached over for a condom. Noya was still spreading his fingers inside of Ryuu to make sure he caused him as little pain as possible.

Ryuu honestly just wanted Noya. He wanted skin on skin and he knew that he was clean so as long as Noya was too.... Ryuu reached up and grabbed Noya's wrist to stop him. Noya froze and looked at Ryuu. Ryuu moaned because he could hardly stand it when Noya actually looked at him. He'd always loved Noya's eyes.

Noya cocked and eyebrow and asked, “No? Are you sure?” Ryuu nodded. Noya considered for a moment and then offered the words he figured he needed to say to move forward, “I'm clean, so if you're sure....” Ryuu nodded and Noya set down the condoms. His eyes had softened, like he'd seen Ryuu in a new light, but then he grinned and said, “You're just full of surprises.”

Ryuu's dick felt lonely and forgotten but he was pretty sure his ass was ready for Noya. He knew it was going to hurt. He'd never been with a man before and he'd never had anything as large as Noya's dick in his ass before. Noya grabbed the lube again and spread a generous amount on his hand and then his shaft. He moved into position and looked at Ryuu for approval.

Ryuu moaned and nodded and then bit down on the gag as Noya's tip slowly pressed inside of him. Ryuu winced but as Noya glided in farther he found himself enjoying it. Noya moved so he could see Ryuu's face as he slowly started to move in and out.

Noya moaned as he got used to Ryuu. His eyes rolled back and he hummed deeply. “My god Ryuu. Shit. You're so tight.” Noya moaned again as he started to pick up speed. Noya wasn't quite at the right height to easily kiss Ryuu's lips so he pressed kisses on his neck and chin instead.

Ryuu didn't even know what sensation to focus on. Noya was inside of him and it was amazing, but oh god. He moaned into the cloth again something that sounded a bit like “Yuu!” Ryuu reached his hands up and grabbed onto Noya's ass, pulling him down a little bit more than he was already going.

Noya choked out, “Oh! Yeah, Ryuu....” his moan was intoxicating and Ryuu wanted to scream. Ryuu's hands could grasp most of Noya's butt cheeks and so he held on tight, adding to the rhythm Noya had set. “Ryuu, Shit. I...I said... you were a...catch. Oh shit!”

Noya bit down on Ryuu's neck to leave a mark next to the one he'd left earlier. Ryuu just moaned into the boxers again and squeezed Noya's ass in response.

“So good, oh fuck. Ryuu, I'm sorry....” Noya sped up each thrust and Ryuu's back arched as Noya rubbed against his prostate. Ryuu knew he was close and anything Noya did was likely to set him off he just hoped he could time it to when Noya came.

Noya pounded him and bit down on his chest this time, hard. Ryuu's eyes widened and he screamed into the boxers in his mouth. Noya said, “I'm going...shit....Ryuu...” And then suddenly Noya reached up and pulled the wad out of Ryuu's mouth and demanded, “Fucking say my name!”

Ryuu didn't need to be told. He fucking yelled, “Yuu!! O...Fuck! Yes,” He was mostly in control of the pace now as he moved Noya forward and back with his hands. “Yuu! Yuu! Yuu!” He was screaming his boyfriends name and then several things happened at once.

He felt himself go over the edge and his dick squirted all over Noya's abdomen. Noya bucked his hips hard and Ryuu felt Noya's cock pulsating inside of him as Noya moaned. Noya bit down on Ryuu's nipple and Ryuu screamed in pain and pleasure as their bodies both moved on impulse. It all happened so fast and Ryuu's thoughts were fuzzy as he came back to reality and started to assess the situation.

“You bit me,” Ryuu offered as he raised an eyebrow and looked down at Noya, who was laying on top of him now, skin on skin. “You're awfully....bitey....”

Noya grinned, “Is that a complaint?”

Ryuu grinned back, “Not really, just....” his eyes turned mischievous as he threw Noya's words back at him, “Not something I'm used to.”

Noya said, “Yeah, I know. It's weird, isn't it....fucking your best friend. I...” He pushed himself up off of Tanaka and slowly pulled out, leaving a trail of jizz from Ryuu's asshole. “I think we made a mistake, This was probably a bad idea.” Ryuu started to panic but Noya continued, “I mean, maybe you should have fucked me first. What if that would have been better? I don't know. I'm not used to having so many feelings involved in sex. This is weird.” Noya rambled as he grabbed his own boxers-turned-gag-turned-cum-rag and cleaned himself off.

“Noya!” Ryuu said, and when Yuu stopped what he was doing and looked at him with wide eyes Ryuu just smiled and said, “I fucking love you, Yuu”

Noya brightened at that as he sloppily wiped the jizz off Ryuu's stomach. “I love you too, Ryuu!”

 

 

Bonus:

As Tanaka and Noya stood at the door and waved goodbye to Ukai, Saeko, and Tatsuo they heard Tatsuo suddenly and proudly proclaim to his mother that, “I decided I don't need an Obasan! I've got 2 Ojisan instead!”

Saeko stopped in her tracks and slowly spun on her heel. Tanaka and Noya couldn't hide the blush that colored both of them red. Saeko let go of Tatsuo's hand and Ukai reached down and picked him up instead. She took a few steps forward and a grin slowly crept across her face. The longer she looked at them the more she could see the evidence.

Tanaka's neck was all bruised and Noya was avoiding eye contact with her. She finally burst out, “I thought something was different! FUCKING FINALLY!!” and then left without any further explanation.

Ukai hung back and appraised them both. “She's been saying for a long time now that you guys should just fuck and get it over with.”

Tatsuo repeated, “Fuck! Fuck!”

Ukai grinned and left them with the wisdom that, “You guys are good for each other. I'd welcome you to the family, Noya, but I don't really think I need to. I'm pretty sure the Tanaka's welcomed you in long before me. Take care, let's go out for a beers next time I'm in town. I should really give Noya the 'if you ever hurt my little brother talk'. Look forward to it.”


	21. Epilogue: Always

July 2020 

Tanaka sat alone at the table in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Nishinoya. He focused his eyes on the small black velvet box sitting in front of him. His mind was desperately turning over what he should say. 

“Will you marry me?” No, that was too typical. That wasn't like them at all. It wasn't even really what he was going to ask anyway. They couldn't legally be married in Japan in the first place. But he wanted the sentiment to be known. He wanted to make the promise and let Noya, and the world, know that they were in this together for the long haul. 

He drummed his fingers on the table as he thought back over their relationship looking for ideas of what he could possibly say to make the moment really special for Noya. The Olympics were starting in just a few weeks and Noya was the starting libero on Japan's Men's Volleyball Team. Tanaka couldn't have possibly been prouder, and he wanted to take the time to express his commitment to Noya and everything that he was. But what to say? Ugh. 

Tanaka considered what their friends had said when they first found out they were dating. Much to his surprise, none of them had been surprised. He felt like the whole world had been in on this joke except for him. Well, him and Noya. 

Daichi, their old volleyball Captain from High School, had said, “I mean...sorry, Tanaka. It's just not really that surprising. I don't know, you guys always sort of went together. If you were there, Noya was. It just seemed obvious. Sorry. But seriously, congrats. You guys deserve to be happy.” It had irked Tanaka a bit that he couldn't even surprise old time friends with the news. 

His sister Saeko had been the worst. Her exact words had been, “Fucking FINALLY!!” The more He thought about it though the more he suspected she'd probably just heard him moaning Yuu's name one of the numerous times he'd been fantasizing. Because you know, it wasn't embarrassing as hell to know your sister knew you were in love with you best friend years before anything came of it. 

It hadn't even been one sided either. He hardly even knew Iwaizumi, but he was Noya's friend from his old Pro volleyball team. Iwaizumi had been more shocked to find out they hadn't already been dating. “I mean, wow. I honestly just assumed you guys were a couple already. I mean, the way Noya talked about you it seemed obvious” He'd laughed, which Tanaka should have thought was endearing, but it had kind of pissed him off that this wasn't news to literally anybody. “I get it though. People always thought my friend and I were a couple way before we started dating too. Congratulations. You guys seem perfect for each other.” 

Tanaka let out a low hum as he reached up and rubbed his eyes. He needed to find the words to make this meaningful. On their 1st anniversary Noya had done something huge and shocking and wonderful. They'd struggled financially for a long time, but now that Noya was playing as a pro and on the National Team and sponsorships and all sort of other perks had started to come in they had started to find themselves with more money than they had ever even considered what to do with. 

Tanaka hadn't even know the half of it though. Apparently Noya had signed an advertising contract with Asics and it had lead to a big paycheck. They were just having a nice quiet dinner at home when Noya had set a very official looking document down on the table in front of Ryuu. He'd kissed him and said, “I love you,” and left it at that. 

The document had been expressing the fact that he was the new owner of the garage they lived above. His boss had been thinking of retiring for ages and apparently Noya had given him that final paycheck he'd needed to finally get the hell out of dodge. 

Tanaka had cried buckets. He'd always supported Noya but he never expected that Noya would support him and his career in that way. He knew it wasn't glamorous but he did love his job. He felt accomplishment in fixing things. He liked the dirt on his hands that made him feel like he actually did something with his work day. And now it was all his. He didn't deserve Noya. Yes, he'd supported Noya through the rough times before he was bringing in so much money but this was just too much. 

Which brought him to now. It was their 2nd Anniversary and he wanted to really go all in. He was going for broke. Nishinoya Yuu was without a doubt the love of his life. There had never really ever been anybody else if he was perfectly honest. It had always been Yuu. 

He opened the small ring box and took the ring out to inspect it. It was a simple silver band with the words “Always Yuu” engraved on the inside. He knew it was a bad pun. It mixed English and Japanese but neither one of them had ever cared. The moment he'd uttered the truth of the situation 2 years ago Noya hadn't ever let him stop saying those words. But what to say now? What to say?

The front door opened and Tanaka jumped up from his chair. In his panic he pushed the ring box off the table and it went flying the wrong direction. It landed in front of Noya who was dropping his gym bag down by the door. Tanaka froze like a deer in headlights, ring still in hand. 

Noya stood perfectly still for a moment and then met Tanaka's eyes. The smile that spread on his face could have lit up half of Tokyo. He uttered the answer to the question Tanaka never even had to ask. “Yes, of course you idiot. Yes!” 

He bolted across the room and jumped up onto Tanaka. He wrapped his arms around Tanaka's neck. His legs clung to Tanaka's sides as he hugged him like a Koala bear would a tree. Tanaka linked his fingers under Yuu's legs to keep him steady as their lips collided. 

Noya muttered between kisses, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Love Tanaka and Noya with me. They are both wonderful.
> 
> Welp folks, that's all there is to see here! I had fun writing this, and I hope Ryuu and Yuu felt like themselves during the sex. They are playful so that's what I wanted, just casual and being themselves, because they can do that with each other. Thanks for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed my contribution to the Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Nishinoya Yuu tag!


End file.
